Unknown, Unknowns
by Waltz-of-the-Dead
Summary: UPDATED Part 9 of 9: Scrambling through debris he slid over to his lover momentarily exposing his back to the smoldering doorway. He heard the sound of the bullet leave the gun, striped of its hellish sound by a silencer, then Ed screamed.
1. Bourbon and Bandages

**Authors Note:** This is my first time writing a Boondocks slash…so please be gentle. I will try my best to keep them in character but if they happen to slip you have my apologies. I will provide a brief excerpt just to see if you want to read it.

**Excerpt: **Ed shifted so that he was leaning against the elegant railing of the balcony a glass of burden easily balanced between his tapered fingers. Above him the heavens churned and roiling into a tempest, obsidian threaded with the seething mercury of lightening.

**Pairing:** Gin Rummy/ Edward III (I may have twisted Gin's character just a bit yes I made him into a sort of a Hitman…forgive me I just saw the movie I know Gin cant plan for shit…but I was thinking maybe it were planned for him…well anyway there is no excuse as to why is a hit man other then I felt like making him one.)

**Disclaimer:** Trust me... you would know if I owned the Boondocks. As always this is for my delightful little sprite Mystical Fairy.

**Rating**** and other Information** NC-17 eventually, fluff, yes there is a plot, and it is a slightly dark fic, sorry that is just my style, there will other parts to this…

Part One

Ed shifted so that he was leaning against the elegant railing of the balcony, a glass of bourbon easily balanced between his tapered fingers. Above him the heavens churned roiling into a tempest, obsidian threaded with the seething mercury of lightening.

Storms always captured him, held his attention more then anything…almost anything. They were violent, ruthless, and uncontrollable, they made his blood boil and for the briefest of moments the haze of alcohol would leave him, and he would see with frightening clarity what he was.

It wasn't like he was worried about him, that he missed him…that…he _need__ed_ him…. Fuck, he didn't need anyone, he was rich…bitch. He pressed the crystal glass to his lips savoring the fire that swelled in his mouth and trailed down to his belly settling there smoldering and hot.

But that vicious part of his mind, the part that just wouldn't _shut the fuck up _would hiss and coil in his skull reminding him that he wasn't fooling anyone, most of all himself.

The heir to the Wuncler fortune grit his teeth, this was why he drank, it soothed that annoying voice, silenced it, so he wasn't reminded that he needed….

There was the agonizing, tinkle of breaking crystal as the glass in his hand shattered. Blood dripped from between clenched fingers, crimson against pale skin as he was seized by a brutal, pleasurable memory.

* * *

"I don't see why _you_ gotta fuckin go Gin…. I though we was finished wit all that army bullshit…"

He was silenced by a soft kiss and words were gently spoken against his lips.

"S'much as I would love to stay…I have to Ed…those mother fuckers would be breathing down my damned neck. An not even _your_ money would protect me…."

Another brief kiss and then he was gone, leaving Ed to stand there silently cursing him, cursing everything.

Whatever.

It wasn't like he had been hurt or something, if Gin wanted to go and not be with him, an not tell _him_ where he was going, well _fuck hi__m then_!…He didn't want to be around his idiot ass anyway…right?

Right.

But that last kiss had been so deep, so promising that it lingered, dragging Ed into a lustful haze, even when his consuming anger had faded…he could still feel Gin's lips pressed against his in that one last kiss.

What the fuck…last kiss? Shit he was beginning to sound like he was in lo….No! Shut the hell up….

He screwed his green eyes shut biting his lower lip so viciously that a thin trail of blood trickled down his chin. Besides it wasn't like Gin had forgotten him…over the past weeks letters had been sent to him everyday his lov…_Gin_ had been absent.

There were sheets delicate paper filled with Gin's scrawling handwriting stacked on the night stand. Hastily written sentences brimming with fiery passion and heated words of lov…heated words of…of…damn it!

The last letter had read that Gin would be coming home in a few days…but that had been a week ago…and after that the letters had ceased.

The first day…the _real_ day Gin said he would be back Ed had watched expectantly as the plane had descended from a steel grey sky. And felt something akin to…relief… as the passengers, most of them dressed in Armani silk suits, some attired in symbols from other countries, filed into the terminal.

Gin was not among them, nor was he on the next flight, or the one after that, Ed waited for nine mother fuckin hours, maybe even longer, because at one point he dozed off wedged in one of the many seats facing the huge windows that gazed out into the empty sky

When he had finally managed to stagger home after consuming as much alcohol he would lay his hands on, he found that there was a message waiting for him.

Reassurance flooded through him hot and comforting, it was probably Gin, it had to be, telling him that he was going to be a day late…that everything was fine…that….

Instead it was Riley's voice that echoed in Ed's ears, his young friend had been wondering where the hell he had been for the past few days an if he could….

The sentence was brutally cut off as Ed savagely ripped the answering machine from the wall and flung it against the floor, feeling a deep sense satisfaction when device broken into pieces.

He stormed up stairs and almost tore the door from its hinges in a fit of rage. He felt a scream boiling in his throat but clenched his jaw tight preventing the wrathful howl from escaping mouth. He felt sick.

A shutter flickered though him, and he fell on his bed, pressing his face to the silken sheets. Gin's scent still lingered there; it was a smell that drove him insane.

The heady fragrance of sandalwood, black rum, and rain, Ed twisted his fingers in the sheets and that first night dreamt that Gin was home with him, sharing his bed, kissing him, apologizing for making him wait, for leaving him, caressing him, making him groan in pleasure.

But he woke up alone…to silence and throbbing need.

He had returned to the airport everyday since then and always came home too drunk to stand, to fucked up to care, and would lurch to his bedroom.

Sometimes he would crawl to his bed and his dreams would be consumed by Gin.

Other times he would careen into a flaring rage and destroy anything he could wrap his fingers around. He had even ripped half of the letters that Gin had sent him to shreds before he realized what he had doing.

He waited…waited…every waking moment at that god damned air port. Except… for today, because he knew that today would be no different. Why wait and get drunk in the bar at the airport when he could get drunk here, in the silence, and escape the depression that would threaten to swallow him every time a plane landed and Gin wasn't on it

He swallowed, almost over whelmed at the despair that was clawing at his throat. Gin would never leave him…not…forever. Not with out…. Damn it he was stupid, maybe Gin had tired of him…the letters, the "army" summoning him, what if it had all been a lie?

He whirled from the edge of the balcony and began pacing his temper rising. Snarling he slammed his fist into the harsh stones of the wall, relishing in the pain.

* * *

Gin ran his fingers though his hair, his face twisting in disgust. His cornrows had long come undone and now his blonde hair hung loose around his face. He _knew_ he had made a mistake when he had agreed to the…position that the Agency had so _graciously_ offered him…useless punk ass fuckers. 

It wasn't like they had needed him to do this damn job anyway; any other sharp shooter was just as skilled as he was…. He shifted lower in his seat; even in first class the cushions were uncomfortable as hell.

Fuck he hated flying, almost as much as being away from Ed. He winced knowing the Wuncler heir was going to be pissed as a mother fucker when he got back to Woodcrest.

Especially, since he had been forced to stop writing his red headed lover. This mostly due to certain… circumstances that went beyond his immediate control…unknown unknowns.

But it couldn't be helped the last letter he sent had been traced to his hotel and he had almost been caught in a very compromising position. Namely fantasizing about what exactly he was going to _do _when he returned to Ed. Good thing he had the sense to lock the bathroom door.

He had been due to come back seven days ago, but had been called upon again, and had been strictly commanded not to contact anyone. He now seriously wondered if following that order hadn't been one of his greater ideas.

He rubbed the bridge of his bruised nose and took a sip of his drink flinching at the watered down scotch, _fuck_ he hated flying!

* * *

He wasn't exactly surprised to find Ed not waiting for him at the airport terminal, he knew his lover well enough that probably after the first thirty minutes of waiting he got a 'fuck it' attitude and left. 

Gin briefly smiled, picturing the redhead as he slouched away, murmuring curses, and pouting. The blond softly bit his lower lip, he wasn't even sure if Ed was aware that he pouted sometimes. It was probably a habit he had developed when he was younger, when he wanted something he couldn't get.

God how he missed that, missing kissing those lips, and hearing Ed ramble out stories that were too twisted to be true. Tales that Gin knew were lies because _he_ had been there, but that's what made him crazy for Ed, that's what made him want….

He stilled those thoughts, not really wanting to spend a private moment in the bathroom of an airport. He began walking toward the entrance his bags would be delivered to Wuncler manor; all he had to do was pick up his payment and leave.

The usual sum of money had been transferred directly to his private account, however, the client that he been summoned serve had been so impressed with his abilities that he had thrown in something extra. A custom gun-metal Jaguar XF, Gin had almost fainted when he saw it.

The car was waiting form his when we walked outside, thanking the young valet he slid into the drivers seat. The scent of new leather filled his nostrils and steady purr of the engine made him long to press the gas petal to floor. He turned his blue gaze to the seething sky, hoping Ed wasn't sharing the heavens wrathful temper.

It was raining torrents when the peaked roof of Wuncler Manor loomed into view. The excitement of finally being able to see Ed was so great that Gin had trouble punching in the code to open the electronic gate.

He was trembling by the time he slipped from his Jag, and almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to reach their bedroom door. Shit, when the fuck had he fallen so hard for the red head? A shutter ran though him when his fingers finally closed around the silver doorknob to their bedroom, and he quietly pushed the door open.

* * *

Ed didn't even turn around; he was braced against the railing of the balcony shirtless and wearing a pair of pants that clung sinfully to his hips. He was leaning forward, allowing the rain that cascaded down from the roof to wash over his head and run down his well muscled back. 

Lightening flared against the sky, bleeding into his red hair dying it a flaming scarlet. Pale skin, smooth and seemingly unscathed by scars was momentarily shrouded in its ethereal glow. Gin stepped forward, suddenly unsure, suddenly afraid.

"Ed?"

Ed tensed when he heard his name, spoken so softly that he wasn't sure if it was just his imagination playing wicked tricks on him. He closed his eyes, it didn't matter, and he didn't give a fuck at the moment anyway. He sighed and stayed still hoping who ever it was would just leave him the hell alone.

He frowned when he felt arms wrap around his waist and took a swift step backward only to be pressed against a solid body.

"Eddie baby…please don't be mad at me."

A soft kiss was pressed to the back of his neck. He instantly relaxed allowing his head to tip back, smiling when he felt long hair tickle his face. Wait…the fuck? He straightened and felt the grasp around his waist loosen, allowing him to turn around.

The sight that met his eyes was…blazing hell… Gin looked…fuck the man was damn sexy with his hair down.

Ed threaded his fingers through the temping strands, feeling his grip tighten as his eyes focused on the large bruise that marred his lovers face.

"The fuck happened, looks like someone beat the shit beat outta you or somethin,"

Gin gently smiled "Well, pistol whipped actually, lucky for me my glasses were in the way,"

He reached in his coat pocket and held up the broken pieces of his ruined shades, secretly enjoying the protective scowl that formed on Ed's face.

"Yeah well, they's jus' lucky I wasn't there, I mean, I woulda beat their bitch ass's inta th…."

He was silenced by Gin who swallowed his heated words, kissing him with such a force that Ed forgot exactly what he been talking about. It was a fevered embrace, one that ended with both of them panting. Gin buried his face against Ed's shoulder slowly grinding his hips forward.

"Missed you…want you Ed baby,"

Ed felt his breath hitch, and wound his arms around Gins shoulders arching forward when he felt light kisses flutter across his neck. Hot breath trickled past his ear,

"Thought about you every damned day Eddie,"

Ed groaned easily falling into Gin's rhythm

"I aahh, w-waited…fuck…waited f'you almos' every day…."

Gin abruptly stopped his movements his hands shifting to Ed's hips, gripping them tightly.

"F'reals…you aint just fuckin wit me or somethin?"

Ed snorted,

"Nah, I aint fuckin wit you…why would I be teasin you bout somethin like that….I…."

Ed trailed off, the words left unspoken and heavy between them. The red head felt a blush creep across his high cheek bones and lowered his gaze to the floor avoiding Gin's piercing sapphire gaze. Damn it…why couldn't he keep his dumb ass mouth shut?

"W-what I meant was…is…I-I…son of a bitch."

He felt Gin tighten his hold around his waist and the other man lean forward and bite him on the shoulder.

"Ed…it's a'ight you don't have to explain…I know what you mean…though you do look sexy…all flushed like that."

Ed swallowed and let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, willing him self not to blush even more; a shiver dancing down his spine when Gin laughed against the tender skin of his neck.

He moaned when he felt the other man lick at the fading mark he had placed there before he left. Gasping when the hands around his waist moved to grip his wrists, Gin let out a soft grunt and broke away from remarking his lover. He stared at Ed's blood stained palms with a raised eyebrow.

"What the fuck happened?"

Ed graced him with a shy shrug, and muttered something about 'pussy ass burden glasses, and stupid fuckin walls'. Gin placed fleeting kisses across the paler mans slender hands.

"I hate it when you do this…why you gotta hurt yo self like this man?"

"I wuz jus…I mean…I-I thought that…you…you…when you stopped sendin me those letters an….

He broke off and drew in shallow breath his eyes unsure, before continuing in a heated rush.

"An then you didn't show up an I waited f'you…every fuckin day until I couldn't neemore…until I would go home so drunk an fucked up I didn't even know who the hell _I_ was…I thought you didn't want me anymore..an left an shit…I was so pissed at you an…."

Gin released one of Ed's hands and trailed his fingers over his lovers face.

"Eddie baby…why would you ever think sumthin like that, believe it or not, idiot, I love being around you I'm crazy for you Red."

Ed blinked at the endearment, a nickname that Gin hardly ever used. He had only been called that once before and it had been after the first time they had slept together.

An… wait…did Rummy…Gin…did he just…just say that he…he…loved him. An how the fuck could Gin have the decency to _not_ look scared after he said something like that? Ed knew he would be terrified as hell if he told anyone that…cause you know…what if they didn't love you back?

Gin kissed him dragging his tongue across Ed's lower lip.

"C'om on I need to fix yo hands up."

He began tugging Ed to the doorway firmly wrapping one arm around his lover's waist.

"Gin s'aight…you aint gotta do that."

"Ah, but I wanna _do_ it,"

The innuendo didn't go unnoticed, and Ed swallowed back a groan giving Gin's hand a light squeeze. Gin chuckled pulling Ed into the lavish European style bathroom.

It was probably one of the more elegant rooms Gin had ever set foot in and he had, had the pleasure of being in some of finest hotels from London to Vienna. Who knew Ed had a taste for something other then liquor?

Dusky light glinted from black marble floors and walls that were etched in gold leaf. A lavish mirror stretched across one wall and was set in a scrolled Victorian frame. Countless glass bottles lined the counter brimming with expensive colognes most of them unopened. A few had Ed's name carved across the surface, and were chipped and threaded with thin cracks. Victims of his lovers vicious temper.

Rubbing alcohol and bandages were constant companions to both of them and Gin always kept them within easy reach on the back of the toilet. When they were wounded, it was because one of their half assed plans back lashed, but sometimes Gin would return home to find Ed cradling a bloodied hand or staring at gashed fingers.

The blond never questioned these incidents, and would silently bandage his lover's hands. It bothered him…sometimes…it was hard to tell what was running through Ed's mind….

Gin sighed and gently pushed Ed into a sitting position on the edge of the bathtub. Fuck he hated it when Ed hurt him self…it bothered him.

The alcohol filled cotton ball easily slipped across the small cuts along his palm washing away the dried blood thankfully there was no shards of glass embedded in his palm. The torn flesh along his knuckles was not as bad as Gin had first thought, and was more bruised then anything.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against the clean bandages in a sweet kiss. Before sliding to knees so that he knelt between Ed's thighs, he pressed his forehead against his lovers belly and wound his arms around his waist in a loose hug. He smiled when he felt long fingers tangle in his hair, tugging his head up so that he was staring into dark green eyes.

"I gotta say I love your hair like this man…'s sexy,"

Gin softly laughed and tilted his head to one side nipping the portion of Ed's wrist that wasn't covered in gauze. He slowly stood, his arms moving from Ed's waist to his shoulders, pulling him up so the he was flush against Gin's chest.

He graced the heir with a grinning leer and took a swift forward so that Ed was pinned against the wall. He licked a fiery trail to his ear, his soft whisper mingling with a moaning gasp.

"Hhmm you wanna know what's really sexy Ed?"

"W-what?"

"The sounds you make when I do _this_…."

He thrust his hips forward, hard, his fingers tracing down Ed's sides to settle teasingly on his thighs. Ed gave a broken pant and tried to grind his hips forward but couldn't. Gin… teasing ah bastard…had him pushed to firmly against the damned wall.

A frustrated snarl fell from his parted lips and he slipped his hands beneath the hem of Gins shirt raking his nails across the other mans toned back in protest. His lover hissed leaning forward to growl in his ear.

"Keep doin that an I…uuhh damn… might have to tie you up…."

Ed groaned, writhing, heat coiling at the base of his spine as Gin's words trailed thickly past his ear.

"C'm on Gin why you gotta be torturin me all the time?"

The sentence was hissed through clenched teeth and ended in a whimper.

"Fuck s'been two weeks...

"Hhmm you been keepin track?"

Ed let his head fall back against the wall exposing his neck, why was it suddenly so fuckin hot in this damned room? Gin grinned, spreading kisses from Ed's collar bone to his jaw. It was so simple to make Ed blush…you just had to know how to play the game.

He nibbled at the expanse of Ed's shoulder moving backward giving himself enough room to slide his hands around to clutch at his lovers lower back. Ed arched forward, softly cursing, finally able to move against Gin.

Gin let his hands drift to the silver button of Ed's pants and somehow managed to unclasp them. The blonde hooked his fingers around the edge of the offending garment and slowly knelt to the floor dragging the pants with him.

He glanced up at Ed gracing his with a lecherous smirk before flicking out his tongue and giving his inner thigh a brief lick. He rose to his feet reclaiming Ed's mouth in gentle kiss. And let out a sigh, running his hands down, briefly groping Ed's ass before curling his fingers behind pale thighs and pulling forward, wrapping his lover's legs tightly around his waist. So that Ed was pushed hot and naked against Gin's fully clothed body, truly there was no fucking justice left in world.

Ed tightened his grip around Gin's shoulders, nuzzling his lover's neck. The silk of Gin's suit did feel nice against his bare skin, and the heat pressed against his inner thigh was sexier then seeing Gin with his hair down…well almost as sexy.

Ed closed his eyes when he felt Gin begin to move backward, walking them from the bathroom to the bedroom.

They fell back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and broken moans. A heated kiss was placed against Ed chest then curved upwards so that Gins lips were resting against the base of Ed's neck.

He bit down on the soft flesh almost hard enough to draw blood, and then began to suck. He heard Ed give a strangled sob and fingers rough with gauze grip at his hair.

"Ah fuck yesss…."

Ed tilted his head back further, gasping, Gin's name falling unheeded from his mouth. This was Gin's favorite place to mark Ed, his skin bruised beautifully there and stayed that way for a long time; and since Ed didn't wear anything that fully covered his neck the mark was _always _visible.

Just as Ed thought his lover was going to draw blood Gin relaxed his jaws, his lips brushing against the blossoming mark in a chaste kiss.

Ed was thrashing against him now, clawing at his back on the verge of begging. His eyes never leaving his moaning lover Gin sat back on Ed's thighs, stilling his movements and began to strip.

He took this opportunity to really look at Ed. In the dim light his lover looked like sex personified. Gin let his eyes trail over Ed's lithe body, pale skin stretched temptingly over straining muscles, his lips were slightly parted and bruised, and his eyes usually the color of ivy had darkened to a flaring emerald shade, dancing with the shameless fire of lust.

He bowed forward bracing his hands on either side of Ed's shoulders and pressed a soft kiss against his temple. He settled against Ed's squirming body, enjoying the feel of hard muscle slipping against his skin.

The heat always claimed Gin's breath when he took Ed. It was intense and maddening, almost sending his over the edge. But he stayed perfectly still trembling, trying to allow his lover to adjust. Ed's chest rose and fell against his own, his breathing ragged, panting against Gin's ear.

"God damn it Gin, move…_now_!"

Gin gasped as Ed bucked his hips against his own, causing a shutter to spin down his spine. The blond ground his teeth his hands finding Ed's wrists gripping them hard enough to bruise. Two weeks….two mother fucking weeks…it had felt like an eternity in hell. Now all those days of frustration, of consuming lust were being unleashed.

The sounds spilling from Ed's mouth were driving him insane, provoking him to thrust harder. He captured Ed's lips in a fiery kiss his fingers slipping from his wrists to hands, entwining their fingers together.

Ed came with an animalistic howl, his body arching forward his nails digging into the back of Gin's hand drawing blood. Gin groaned rolling his hips one last time his hands sliding down to grip Ed's shoulders, to clutch the heir tightly against his body.

He slumped forward no longer able to hold him self up, his heart thrashing against his ribs. He turned his head to one side when he felt Ed's fingers run through his sweat soaked hair. He heard a splintered chuckle slip from his lovers swollen lips.

"Fuck…Gin,"

The blond smiled and closed his eyes shifting his weight off of the redhead, rolling on his side taking Ed with him.

"M'sorry it took me so long,"

Ed's reply was slurred and heavy with sleep.

"S'aight you _came_ back…s'all that matters."

Later, when Ed was asleep and gripped firmly against Gin's chest, the blond remained awake, listening to the storm outside occasionally pressing soft kisses against top of Ed's head. The heirs sleep laden words driving away sleep.

He wasn't sure when he had fallen in love with the arrogant bastard. But he knew he would always try to come back to Ed, would always be with him. He closed his eyes hugging the redhead tighter to his body; he would never leave this again. Fuck the government and fuck the agency, as far as he was concerned he just resigned his position.

_**Ending Note:**_ ., please be nice, this is my first fic dealing with the Boondocks, if they feel out of character I am sorry. I am thinking about posting the other five parts of this, but it depends on how well this story is received. Please review.


	2. Formals and Mother Fuckers

**I'm ****kinda**** making both of them a little more competent then they seem to be in the ****show,forgive**** me but this is how I see them…when they are ****kinda**** sober anyway…PLEASE REVIEW **

**Unknown, Unknowns Part 2**

"Ed you cant _wear_ that…"

"An _why_ not? Looks fine ta me, wus wrong wit the way I dress huh!"

Gin clenched his jaw, pain pulsing behind his right eye…his eye brow twitched. The blond slouched forward and pinched the bridge of his nose. A vain attempt to ward off the migraine that had been lurching against his skull since early that morning, he drew in a ragged breath.

"Not like _anyone _gonna say anything ta me, anyway."

Gin swung his eyes up to look at his irritating lover. The red-head was standing in front of a mirror that stretched from the marble floor to ceiling, attired in his usual cloths minus his chain. Ed turned away from his reflection to face Gin, defiance flaring in his emerald eyes, an irritated pout gracing his lips.

The blond sighed in exasperation; it was amazing how frustratingly stubborn Ed could be at times...it was also staggering how sexy he looked when riled. Trying to ignore the heat that suddenly smoldered in his belly Gin sat back in his chair, gritting his teeth against the flare of anguish that smashed against skull and held up an elegant finger.

"First of all _Ed_, you cant jus' roll up to a damn formal party lookin like you jus' got tossed from the mother fuckin ghetto,

A second finger joined the first,

"an second, an most importantly, its called formal f'a reason, formal…_formal _mother fucker it means that ya don't ju's throw that latest nigga fashion on an walk out the fuckin door."

Ed snorted gazing at Gin with a raised eyebrow, a clear indication that he didn't give a _fuck_ about the etiquette of a formal dance. Bunch a rich ass, cock suckers…not like he needed to impress their snotty asses, fuck _them_.

Gin knew this look and groaned tilting his head backwards so that it rested against the curved back of his chair; closing his eyes against the now snarling migraine that was threatening to rob him of his civil attitude.

"Whateva, man, jus'…neva mind do wat ya like…jus' my fuckin opinion tha's all."

Gin swallowed he loathed fighting with Ed, the heir had a razor edged tongue when he became wrathful enough, and often their arguments concluded with both of them storming off in different directions hoarse from screaming at each other. Gin hated those moments of heated intensity, when neither of them would back down, silently daring the other to say just _one_ more mother fucking word.

He didn't want to experience one of their famous roes right now; the pain lashing against his eyes was beginning to make him tremble, and he was afraid that if this argument escalated to either of them shouting he would faint. He blinked the mural of angels looming above his head spinning out of focus. _Fuck._

He heard the faint rustle of clothing and softly grunted when he felt a familiar weight settle in his lap. Gentle kisses ghosted over his arched throat, and stopped just below the curve of his jaw. Long, elegant fingers playfully slide under his shirt, lightly tracing imaginary patterns along the curves and hollows of his muscles before settling on his chest.

Gin brought his hands up trailing his fingers over Ed's back, raising his eye brows when he found that his lover wasn't wearing a shirt…his moved his touch lower and found that Ed was straddling his lap naked. It was then that Gin silently decided that he would argue with Ed a lot more often is this was the end result.

The soft caresses abruptly stopped and the blond reluctantly opened his eyes and slightly lifted his head, wincing. He found him self staring into pools of liquid green that were churning with the concern and fear.

"Yo head hurtin you again Gin?"

Gin wasn't sure he had ever heard Ed speak so gently, he felt a smile flicker across his lips.

"Jus' a little Eddie baby, I'll be fine…."

Ed buried his face against Gin's shoulder pressing more delicate kisses against his lover's throat.

"M'sorry Gin I didn' mean ta make ya get a damn…."

He trailed off when he felt Gin's hands move from his lower back to the nape of his neck. The blond turned and nuzzled Ed's cheek, flinching as the slight movement made agony claw at the backs of his eyes and careen down his spine.

"Naw Ed…ya didn't give me this fucker…I jus' get the damn things sometimes…it aint yo fault Red."

Ed shifted so that he was comfortably pressed against Gins body his head resting against his lovers shoulder. Gin drew in a deep breath a wound his arms around Ed's waist. He wished that he felt better; a naked, morose, naked Ed in his lap was something rare.

Instead on anything that required to much catatonic movement Gin began to thread his fingers through Ed's hair, the familiar motion comforting; the tension slowly draining from his neck and shoulders.

He wasn't sure how long they remained draped across each other; sometimes trailing lazy kisses from the corner of Ed's mouth to his eye brow. Gradually the pain retreated, settling in the back of his mind, looming there, a constant shadow.

Ed's breathing had slowly evened out and was deep and steady his full weight leaning against Gin's chest. Of all the things that Gin delighted in doing with Ed, holding the redhead while he slept was one of Gin's favorites.

With out disturbing his lover Gin lifted his arm and rolled his wrist forward the silver of watch glinting in the rays of the setting sun. They had two hours until they would have to go to that fucking formal.

Gin felt like bashing his head against the elegant marble floor. He didn't know why Ed wanted to go to the damned thing, something to do with his grandfather or some shit.

He tilted his head to one side whispering Ed's name and gently shook to the other man. Ed softly snorted, blinking his eyes open, they were glazed with sleep. He stared at Gin for a moment then nuzzled his face against lover's neck and snuggled back against the blond. Gin chuckled, giving Ed a brief hug.

"C'om on Eddie baby, we have ta get up now if we gonna go mingle."

Ed groaned, drowsily pressing a wet, open mouthed kiss below the collar of Gin's shirt. His voice slurred with sleep,

"A'ight…wanna take a shower wit me?"

* * *

Gin lounged in front of the mirror, a satisfied smirk on his face, idly toying with the silken bowtie at his throat. He ran his fingers through his unbraided hair, still wet from his recent shower, and stood back to look at himself. 

He had exchanged his usual suit for a silk tuxedo that was such a dark shade of midnight blue it was almost obsidian. His damp hair framed his face and was dyed a rich golden hue from the water. With out his tinted shades the piercing, stormy blue of his eyes was fully visible.

He stepped away from his reflection, content with his appearance, and moved to reclaim the chair he had occupied before his relaxing shower.

"Son of a mother fuckin _bitch_!"

He swiveled his gaze to the entrance of the bathroom and for a few moments forgot how to breathe. Ed was silhouetted against the doorway attired in a scarlet, silk Armani suit with a bow tie hanging loosely around his neck.

The intense color of the silken fabric had caused his red hair to become a darker crimson shade and had deepened the color of his green eyes to a jaded hue seething with irritation.

"Gin cn' you help me put dis damned thing on?"

Gin swallowed, a shiver winding down his spine. His eyes trailing over Ed's body as he stepped closer, mesmerized by how the cloth flowed with Ed's movements. He could tell that the suit was custom made, sown to fit every swell and curve of Ed's muscular frame.

With trembling fingers he began to fasten Ed's bow tie, resisting the extreme urge to throw his lover against wall, rip the suit off and ravish Ed until he couldn't stand.

Reluctantly he smothered his sinful thoughts, he would have to wait until the formal was over, or if he could catch Ed alone. When he finished he leaned forward to delicately kiss Ed's throat, and unable to help him self licked a burning trail to his ear.

"There ya go Eddie baby…s'not that hard…but I _do_ like dressin you…almos as much as I enjoy undressin you."

An amused leer curled the corners of Gin's mouth, he knew with out looking that Ed was blushing. He felt the other man shiver, and a soft moan escape his lips. Gin pulled away, and turned to walk out the door. He glanced over his shoulder,

"You comin?"

Ed turned a darker shade of red and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'almos'. Following Gin's laugher as it drifted down the hallway.

* * *

Damn Gin hated formal's, the way he saw it, it was just an easy excuse for rich mother fuckers to wave their money in front of other rich mother fuckers. He also had the distinct feeling that something illegal was going on at the party, but couldn't tell what it was. 

He sighed and took another sip of bourbon his eyes automatically scanning the room. Lingering on a few men dressed in plain black suits that were shadowing some of the wealthier patrons.

His eyes strayed to their tailored jackets noting the discrete curves of hidden guns. One even had something a little extra, when he turned away from his benefactor, his jacket flared at his sides and Gin caught the brief glimmer of glass syringes.

He was the one that needed to be watched, especially around the drinks and food. Gin glanced down at his bourbon and felt his stomach clench, then forced him self realize that no one knew who he was…had never seen him…the Agency did even know where he was.

The thought trailed off, though he kept his gaze firmly locked on the other man watching him until he left the room.

It felt strange… being at a gathering with some many people and not having an order to kill one of them. Having to constantly trail body guards and catch them unawares either with a bullet or a syringe full of sedative.

And he was uncomfortable without weight of his double ballers strapped to his waist, or planning his next move so that he could get away unscathed.

He chewed on his lower lip searching for Ed, just realizing that he didn't know where the red head was, his stomach knotted again, panic beginning to pulse through his body. Then, silently berated himself for being a stupid mother fucker, drank the remainder of his liquor, and went off in search of Ed.

* * *

Ed stared down at his drink, barely even sipped, most of it had spilled across the floor when he had been viciously shoved into the room. He rolled his eyes to his grandfather who was seething in front of him, almost spitting in his fury. 

Ed ignored his grandfather's harsh voice, focusing instead on the wall just behind his guardian. The room that he had been hauled to was obscure, but close enough to the party that he could still hear its delicate sounds though the walls.

He was sure that it was one of his grandfathers many private offices, he knew that this one was used frequently because the mantle was lined with expensive liquors, and wines.

Above the fireplace there was a hand painted portrait of Wuncler I encased in an antique Victorian frame. A mahogany desk, lined with papers and scattered with pens, was situated in front of a glass window that rose from the floor and arching against the ceiling.

There was only one door that Ed could see and it was flanked by two men dressed in obsidian suits, their hands were resting inside their jackets.

Ed wasn't sure if it was a trick from the light or if he was seeing things but he when the one on the right turned and close the door something that looked like glass briefly glimmered in the dim light.

When he finally turned his attention back to his grandfather he was being chastised for an off handed comment, one that had involved the words 'jingle bells, boobies, and straight razor' he never knew a woman could shriek that loud. Besides was it _his_ fault the bitch didn't have a damned sense of humor, or that she was one of his grandfather biggest patrons?

He was sure Gin would have thought what he said was funny as hell.

He glanced up cutting the older man off in mid-sentence.

"You done yet?"

The senior Wuncler resisted the urge to wrap his hands around his grandson's neck and strangle away his insignificant life. He stalked closer his voice laced with venom, stopping when he was inches away from Ed's face. Looming so close that the young heir could smell the liquor and cigar smoke on his breath.

"I don't understand how _my_ son could have produced _something_ so fuckin useless."

He savagely shoved Ed aside, splashing him with some of his remaining bourbon,

"I highly suggest that you keep a civil tongue in that idiot head of yours, if you cost me anything more tonight I will toss you somewhere, where you _can't_ escape."

There was a soft click and light flared in the darkness igniting the tip of a new cigar, Ed I took a long drag hissing the smoke between his teeth. Shaking his head he tucked his silver lighter in his pocket murmuring under his breath, though Ed could heard very word..

"Such a damned disappointment,"

He glanced back over his shoulder encircled by his two guards, almost taunting Ed to try something, and gave his grandson a smirk before disappearing in a swirl of smoke and expensive cologne.

Ed stood there, shaking with rage and shame; cursing he flung his glass against the portrait above the hearth

"_Fuck you old man__,"_

He hissed to the dripping picture, and picked up one of the many cut crystal bottles that shimmered on the mantle and began to smash them against the marble floor.

* * *

Gin meandered down the dimly lit hallway the soft sounds of the party becoming muted. Ed had not been in any of adjoining rooms so he had to branch out his search, it was unlike his lover to not be in the center of the party. 

He though he heard someone faintly talking and he tilted his head to one side. Fluidly moving so that he as shrouded in the gloom of the hallway, and pressed against the wall.

A small sliver of light cut through the gloom of the corridor as a door was opened. Gin tensed his hands instinctively going to his hips, searching for his guns that were not there, this was the last time we was to an event with out them. Damn it, he knew he should have swiped the cake knife when he had, had the chance.

He cursed shrinking back into the shadows his eyes fixed on the thin slice of light at the end of the gloomy corridor. A man in a black suit emerged, and Gin felt his stomach coil in panic, even in the darkness he knew this guard was the one that carried the syringe's. He was joined by his companion and finally Ed's grandfather.

The blond felt his lips pull back in a snarl, he fucking hated that old man. Though he never truly met him, he knew from what Ed told him that he was a hateful, manipulating bastard.

Wuncler the I turned and cast a fleeting look over his shoulder muttering something to someone unseen; cigar smoke curling around his leering face.

He turned back to the two men standing before him and flashed them a wicked smile before they made their way toward Gin.

The blond pressed him self more firmly against the wall, holding his breath his eyes scanning the hallway for any potential weapons should things suddenly go awry, reverently wishing he had his guns.

The trio loomed closer Wuncler, walking between his two guards, Gin narrowed his eyes, smart man. If…there was a hit out on him he would be damned hard to kill.

The men he surrounded him self with were competent, and from what Gin had seen potentially deadly. A hit would make sense, he knew that the old man dipped his fingers of in a lot of illegal shit, and created a lot of enemies.

Not the Gin gave fuck about the old bastards criminal record, shit his former job was just as foul if not worse then anything Wuncler had ever done.

The three men moved past him silently listening to their employer as he growled under his breath.

"Sometimes I think it's a damned shame his worthless carcass didn't get shot it Iraq,"

Gin suppressed the growl that roiled in his throat, but stopped almost gasping, as pain suddenly stabbing though his skull. His vision blurred and he silently sank to his knees, his nostrils burning with cigar smoke and the rich scent of cologne. He took a deep breath but that only increased his agony, his stomach heaved and bile laced bourbon burned the back of his throat.

He staggered to the middle of the hallway glad that the other men had rounded the corner. Clutching his head, combating the urge to faint and leaned heavily against the wall. In the darkness of his mind something flickered, a brief memory that happened before….

The scent was beginning to fade and with it the writhing anguish that had taken hold of him. He swaggered to the far end of the gloomy hallway, bracing his hands against the frame to steady him self, and glanced up the room suddenly spinning into sharp focus.

The jagged fragrance of liquor cut though the fog in his brain; almost making him reel backward. He blinked his watering eyes, his gaze immediately falling on the dark liquid that glittered on the floor.

Ed was facing him standing in a sea of twinkling glass, his hands dripping wet and gleaming in the moonlight; idly flicking open a lighter then snapping the silver lid close. Even in the dim light Gin could see the insane fire that ignited in Ed's eyes every time the top clicked up, then slid back down.

_Oh shit_

Gin quickly strode forward his shoes crunching against the shattered crystal and tightly gripping Ed's wrist snatching the lighter away; absent mindedly shoving it in his pocket. He wrapped Ed in a tight embrace, running his hands over his back in soothing circles.

There were very few things that Gin was certain of in the world, few things he was absolutely sure that he _knew _about Ed.

Of course he knew the details that anyone could figure out if they spent five seconds with the heir: that he was depressive, that his grandfather fucked with his mind, and that he had been severely traumatized by what happened in the Middle East.

_But_ the one thing that Gin was positive about, with a shadow of a doubt, that he wasn't too sure that every one else knew, was that Ed was a _fucking_ psycho.

Ed was ruthless, and was not afraid to take drastic life threatening measures; he would have been perfect for the Agency, the ideal killer.

This was what drew him to Ed, because Ed was unpredictable, so unlike Gin's targets. Sleeping with Ed was like making love to fire, consuming, and dangerous. But this delightful trait was also Ed's downfall, his recklessness often led to him doing and saying stupid things.

He softly kissed Ed's ear, feeling his lover's body tremble against his own. This wasn't from arousal; it was rage so pure, and raw that it was scalding. Ed's breathing was quick and ragged, and he was rigid against Gin's body.

The blond continued his delicate caresses, whispering in Ed's ear.

"S'aight Eddie baby…."

His lover violently jerked away from Gin's grasp shoving him away.

"Naw Gin it aint fuckin 'aight, s'never 'aight wit that mother fucker…. I'm sick a this shit man, tired of bein tossed aroun' like…like I aint shit. I'm worth somethin Gin! God fuckin damn it, I'm worth more then that bitch ass mother fucker will ever _be__!" _

Gin stood, silently letting Ed's wrath wash over him closing his eyes when Ed's voice rose to a scream, ringing his ears. Silence followed brimming with his lover's heavy breathing. He flinched as there was a sudden crash as something was torn away from its place and smashed against the floor.

"His damned fortune meant more then to him then my fuckin parents then his own damned son, didn't even show up to their god damned funeral, didn't even lay eyes on me for six mother fuckin months…."

Ed whirled to face Gin,

"An _he _has the fuckin balls ta tell me _I'm_ worthless,"

Gin spoke softly trying to calm Ed and slowly walked forward once again drawing Ed to his chest. Ed pressed his face to Gin's shoulder his fingers slipping into Gin's pocket tracing over the lighter.

"Bastard deserves ta roast in hell Gin…deserves it!"

"Ed…while burnin dis bitch ta the ground would be cool as hell there is enough liquor on the floor ta bring half of Woodcrest down, mother fucker would probably esplode an I think a lot of these snobby ass fuckers would be pissed if their houses got blown away."

His lover snorted

"They rich…mother fuckers cn' jus' build a'nother house…"

Gin smiled gently rocking Ed back and forth against his hips almost slipping on the wet floor.

"C'm on man les get outa here…forget it,"

He felt Ed's mouth curve in a grin falling in time with Gin's gentle swaying, the rhythm soothing away his rage.

"Gin…I…,"

Gin grunted trying to keep his balance, nuzzling Ed's neck cutting off his sentence. In all the time that Gin had known Ed, he had never heard his lover say the words 'I love you'. Gin spoke them to Ed all the time, out right or subtly. It didn't matter to him that Ed had never said….

He pulled away from the heir wrapping his arm around his waist leading him out the door. He raised his eye brow when he felt Ed entwine his fingers with his own and gave them a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Gin tightened his grip around Ed's waist when he opened the main door leading back to the banquet. Ed turned to look at Gin his eyes hesitant, then an impish smirk flickered across his face. 

Cupping his hand around the blond's ear he unlaced his hand from Gin's trailing his fingers along his lover's neck and whispering the joke he had told to his grandfather's investor.

Laugher rumbled from Gin's chest louder then the flimsy conversation that floated about the room causing a few heads to swivel in his direction.

Ed jerked his head away from Gin's ear his eyes blazing with sudden hatred, his voice lashing out almost an imitation of Wuncler I.

"The _fuck_ ya'll lookin at?!"

Silence immediately followed as every neck twisted around to gaze at the pair. Gin pulled Ed even closer against his hip, their position becoming extremely intimate, and wrapped his other arm around Ed's shoulders.

He let his eyes stray across the room quietly daring anyone to speak, he could tell with out looking that Ed had a wild smile on his face. His lover lived for moments like this, relished in making jaws drop.

Briefly Gin's eyes suddenly locked with Wuncler I, they regarded each other with a brief unwavering stare, Gin narrowed his gaze. _'Come on mother fucker…you __an__ I __goin __ta__ have a nice talk soon wit out those two cock suckers wit you…."_

Then the moment was shattered when he felt Ed shift against his hip. Gin clinched his jaw tightening his hold around Ed's body. He reluctantly tore his gaze away; there would be time for a confrontation later.

The spell of silence broke and light conversation resumed, wispy and polite.

He released Ed's shoulders but still kept one hand firmly clamped on his lover's hip. Right now Gin wanted…needed to leave…his resolve was slipping, and if Ed didn't stop that maddening squirming he was going to…. Oh…fuck that felt nice…. Damn Ed's mischievous hands!


	3. Scars and Smoke

**Ah here it is part three,**** this chapter is rated NC-17 for sex, language, blood/gore. This is also a drug induced write, so ****I hope that it isn't ****to**** insane. As always dedicated to ****MysticalFairy**

**Brief Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks, ****nor do I claim ****Hitman****if I did…you would know it because I wouldn't be writing smut…I would be animating it. **

**Unknown, Unknowns Part 3**

Ed grunted as he was practically slammed against the door of Gin's Jag. Smiling when he felt his lover urgently press against his hips; the blond growled out a guttural curse, panting against Ed's ear.

"Fuck…ya know you drive me insane r'igh?"

Ed laughed winding his arms around Gin's shoulders, grazing his neck with his teeth and seductive kisses.

"I wus hopin you would put on a show f'those snotty mutha fuckers."

Gin swallowed, sputtering on his own breath, the thought alone…was very tempting. Claiming Ed right under that old bastard's nose in front of all his precious investors…a trail of fire blazed down Gin's spine and he groaned.

"Damn it Ed, don't say shit like that…."

He felt his lovers lips curl in a sinful smirk,

"An why not?"

He ground his hips forward his movements deliberate and lingering,

"B'sides seems ta me like you _up_ f'tha chall'nge,"

Gin clenched his teeth severing the moan that swirled from his throat. He had to stop this, his resolve was already frail and Ed's husky voice and delicate moans were threatening to break him. And oh…oh fuck…..

His fingers danced down his lover's sides curling around Ed's hips, stilling the redheads enticing thrusts. He tilted his head forward resting his forehead against Ed's, his ragged breath trickling across his lovers parted lips.

He stared into tempest green eyes, seething with mischievous lightening, and flickering with lust. Ed writhed against Gin's restraining grip, leering up at his gasping lover tipping his head back, dragging his tongue across Gin's lower lip.

"Ah…God d-damn it…Ed,"

Gin growled tightening his hold as a shutter of searing lust smashing though his self restraint leaving his mind reeling. He rocked his hips forward hearing the door of his Jag groan in weak protest.

Somewhere back in the manor the soft chords of a sonata waltz began to play, its pure melody mingling with the sinful gasps that spilled from Ed's mouth. Gin devoured these sounds, sipping from Ed's lips like wine.

Keeping one hand firmly clasped to his lover's waist Gin let his fingers drift over the buttons of Ed's shirt. Ed shivered and arched off the car breaking his fevered kiss with Gin; whimpering when he felt nimble fingers ignite a trail of heat that twisted from his chest to his lower belly.

Gin let his fingers trace along the edge of Ed's pants, teasing with delicate strokes and caresses. Ed's head fell backwards, a long moan seeping from his gasping lips. Gins hands slithered past the sleek material of Ed's pants, grinning when his lover convulsed forward almost howling in pleasure.

Gin had been enchanted by many beautiful events in his life, a scarlet sun rise thread over Mount Fuji like garnet quick silver, or the moonlight setting silver fire to the waters of Vienna. All of this paled and shattered in comparison to how Ed looked when taken by pleasure.

His eyes were tightly closed in agonized bliss and he was desperately clawing at the door of Gin's Jag. The blond was captured by all of this, the slightest movement, the smallest gasp, were all devoured by Gin's ravenous gaze.

He gave his lover a taunting squeeze before releasing him, his hand slipping up Ed's chest to his neck. He stepped even closer to Ed, fully pinning him against the car his hips swaying back and forth. Fuck, we _wanted_ Ed, _wanted_ to fuck him silly against the door of his Jag. He tilted his head to one side breath liquid fire against Ed's ear,

"Hmmm, do ya know how sexy look righ' now Eddie baby? Flushed… an moanin my name. Say it agin'…."

Ed whimpered clutching at Gin's waist almost sobbing when he felt his lover's knee slide between his thighs. Almost chocking on Gin's name as is fell heavy with lust from his mouth. He felt Gin's mouth crescent in a smile before he shifted back, rubbing against his lover's heat.

Ed ground his hips forward, falling into languid motion and delicious friction that Gin was creating with his knee.

It didn't take long after a moment Ed arched forward his fingers digging painfully into the flesh of Gin's sides; before slumping backwards against the Jag panting.

Sweat dripped from his face and his cheeks were graced with a light flush. Gin wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders in a tight hug placing affectionate kisses along Ed's neck. He chuckled his voice husky,

"I cant beliv' you _came _from something like that…."

He smiled wider almost feeling heat from Ed's blush,

"I think tha' has ta be the sexiest thing I have ever seen…or felt."

Ed gave a breathless laugh jabbing Gin in the side with his finger.

"Why you always gotta be teasin me all th' time Gi…."

He was abruptly silenced by a soft kiss, that ended with him staring into azure eyes brimming with raw emotion

"Cuz I love you Red…."

Gin gently kissed him again and began re-buttoning his shirt his lips tilted in a half smile.

"You gonna have ta take that suit ta be dry cleaned though…don't want it ta be stained an have the silk ruined."

He turned and unlocked the door to the Jag glancing over his shoulder, concern leaking across his features at the glazed look in Ed's eyes.

"You a'ight Eddie baby?"

"Y-yeah m'fine Gin…fine,"

* * *

_"__Cus__ I love you __Red__…" _

It never failed…no matter how many times those accursed, divine words fell from Gin's lips, they always sent Ed reeling.

_"__Cus__ I love you…."_

When Gin had first said that to him…it had almost been like he had struck Ed across the face, the red-head was sure that his heart had stopped. But his mind, spun away from him, and had clutched at his throat so tightly that he had almost gagged on his own breath.

_"I love you,"_

It tumbled so easily from Gin's mouth, smooth and seductive…damn it how could Gin make it seem so…so fuckin simple!

In the beginning, Ed had thought that it had been mistake. Something that had accidently slipped when Gin was caught in the throes of passionate ecstasy.

Afterwards Ed had waited, comfortably pressed against Gin's chest, after the violent fire that had consumed them both had faded to smoldering embers. For Gin to take back his declaration, to say that it had been a mistake, an accident, he had been captured by the moment, that he really didn't..mean….

Nothing was said and Gin just quietly held him, possessively tight against his body, almost as if he had been afraid that Ed was going to leave him. They had both lain in silence, their hearts lashing up in their throats, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was torture…

Then Gin began to run his fingers through Ed's hair, down spine then back up to his neck. It created a feeling of intense intimacy, even more so then when Gin had claimed him. That night Ed had slept better then he had in years, even better then before his parents….

After that evening, Gin said that he loved him all the time, sometimes in subtle ways whispered against his ear,

_"I'm crazy 'bout you E__d__d__ie baby__,"_

Other times it was outright, and bold like tonight,

"_Cus__ I love you…I love you…love you…"_

Ed would have preferred it Gin was lying to him, knew that he wasn't serious. But the honest tone that rang in Gin's voice and the way he always would look Ed in the eyes after he…it left no room for any doubt.

And the amazing thing was Gin never expected Ed to return those words; it never came up in conversation not even when they fought. That's what stunned Ed; Gin loved him with out being certain the heir felt the same about him. Ed had grown up in the harsh world of selfishness driven by sinful greed. The first lesson he learned from his grandfather was that nothing came without a price.

But Gin had even proven that false, requesting nothing from Ed in return for his love. That was something that the red-head was no accustomed too. Every person he met only wanted to be with him because he had power and money.

Gin was different…Gin craved him; Ed could see it in his lovers eyes each time they spoke, or laughed or made love…. It was a hunger that Ed found alluring if not arousing, that gaze would burn through him faster then any liquor he had ever tasted.

Gin was something pure in Ed's eyes; innocence untainted by the wicked world of bloodstained money, and corrupted power.

Ed sighed, threading his fingers though his hair resting his forehead against the doorframe. His eyes trailed over Gin's slumbering form, truly admiring the blond in the naked moonlight.

He was lying on his side the sheet flung back so that the silk was shamelessly draped across his narrow hips. His unbound hair spilled across his shoulders and the silver of his dog tags glinted in the starlight. Unlike him self Gin's darker skin was marred with scars that twisted from his shoulders to his lower back.

The marks resembled whip lashes, Ed had seen wounds like before on clients of his grandfather's who had failed to make full payments or had displeased him in some way. Ed had inquired about them once after Gin had been summoned away.

Ed thought that Gin was going to strike him across the face. But instead the blond had lashed out and caught Ed by his shoulders slamming him against harsh marble of the wall. His voice was deathly quiet and he had told Ed to 'mind his own fuckin business."

It had only lasted a brief moment and before Ed even had time to react his found him self enveloped in a fierce embrace, apologies softly spoken against his ear, and being kissed so violently that when Gin pulled away his lips were bloody. The next day dark bruises had formed on Ed's pale skin, and the remorse that flared in Gin's eyes when he saw what he had done spoke more then his whispered apologies.

After that Gin always treated him gently, his caresses soft and light almost like he was afraid that Ed was going to shatter. It had been a strange incident and Ed had never asked about the scars again.

He turned away from his lover looking about into the darkness of the night. He didn't know why he couldn't fucking sleep, after his sexy interlude pressed against Gin's Jag, and another long session in their bedroom he should be exhausted. But Gin's words of love lingered, as did his grandfathers hateful threat.

Ed groaned feeling the urge to claw his eyes out, and drug his fingers down his face.

"Eddie baby…,"

Gentle hands captured his wrists drawing them down so they rested at his sides, and light kisses fell against his shoulders. It was terrifying how silent Gin could be at times, it made Ed wonder if his lover had been an assassin at one point in his life.

Ed leaned his full weight backwards so that his back was resting against Gin's chest. He tipped his head back; his lips parted silently requesting another kiss. It was sloppy, messy with sleep; Ed smiled into Gin's kiss softly nipping at his lips when he pulled away.

"Hhhmmm c'm bac' ta bed Eddie baby?"

Gin murmured against his neck his arms finding their way around Ed's waist.

"Yea' Gin…I wuz jus'…ahh…b-'bout ta..hhmm,"

Gins hands had meandered past Ed's navel and were lazily traveling up and down Ed's inner thighs.

"Ahh G-Gin….."

"Hhhmmm?"

Gin was leaning further into him, his fingers languidly moving up, Ed's breath stalled in his throat and he clenched his teeth. Fuck…this was…almost too much…five times already in the past four hours and still Gin wanted more.

Gin abruptly stopped his gentle caresses, clutching at Ed's hips pulling the red-head backwards to the bed. It almost felt like a sensuous dance, being pressed against Gin's body while he moved with the lucky grace of the half conscious.

Gin lowered him self to the edge of the bed, drawing Ed down with him until he was sitting half astride Gin's lap.

"Wus wrong Eddie baby…can't sleep…."

The sentence ended with a long kiss, one that tore Ed's thoughts from his brain and left him barely able to speak. Damn those kisses were so addicting. He shifted so that he was fully straddling Gin's thighs and forced the other man onto his back.

Gin didn't fight Ed's dominance, in fact he relished it when Ed was aggressive, it was sort of a secret kink of his, something to comfort him on cold night when he only had himself for company.

He drew in a deep sigh when he felt Ed settle against him, and stretch out against his body. He wriggled and squirmed slipping down Gin's body until his head was resting on the blonde's chest.

Gin bent his head forward and kissed the top Ed's head, his fingers splayed against the back of his lover's neck.

"You sho' you a'ight Red…?"

Ed remained silent his eyes glazed and staring at the wall.

"Eddie bab….,"

He was suddenly silenced by a violent kiss; it was so ferocious that when Gin was forced to pull away for air he felt blood trickle down his chin. And found his self staring into venom green eyes alight with the fire lust.

"Do you love me Gin f'reals, ya aint jus' fuckin wit me?"

Gin felt his brow furrow in confusion,

"A course I do Eddie baby…do anythin' f'you."

"Then _prove _it ta me_,"_

Ed rocked his hips forward bracing his hands on either side of Gin's head, watching, enthralled, as the blonde's head arched back his mouth open in gasp.

"Course Ed…I'll do anythin' ya want Eddie baby…aaahhh anything..y-you waahhnt,"

Ed continued his lazy movements, luring out more moans and gasps from his lover. He dipped his head down hissing in Gin's ear.

"Hhmm don I _always_ get what I want from you…."

Gin went rigid beneath him, and he felt strong fingers grip his hips.

"Ed…,"

Gin bucked forward easily rolling them over so that he was lying on top of the redhead.

"You a spoiled bastard ya know that?"

Ed laughed pushing him self up on his forearms to kiss Gin.

"Would ya pref'r it if I _begged_ you…."

He said this with an evil little smirk then _slowly_ ran his tongue over his lower lip. He felt Gin tremble and low growl seep from between his clenched teeth.

"Som' times I think you the devil Eddie baby…."

Instead of replying Ed laid his head back, exposing his throat and quietly moaned. Good fuckin God, Gin felt his body jerk forward and his fingers twist in the sheets. Fuck how could Ed be so sinful, so shameless, and so damn perfect.

He fingers untangled themselves from the sheet and laced with Ed's holding the unresisting heir in place.

Gin went tortuously slow, shifting and caressing driving his lover insane.

The night wore on and was laced with soft laugher and low moans until both of them found completion with the rising sun. Ed lay panting underneath Gin covered in a thin sheen of sweat his lover still inside him.

"Damn Gin…,"

He felt laughter rumble from his lover's chest and gentle lapping kisses pressed along the length of his neck.

"You should be able ta sleep now Eddie baby…."

Gin gave a weak thrust, and an exhausted moan spilled from Ed lips,

"Though I don't know if I can, an I have ta say…I love the sound of' ya voice when ya beg…."

* * *

Gin woke just as the last threads of the sun were fading from the room. The annoying muffled buzz of his cell phone jerking him from his sleep. He lay there completely motionless almost afraid that that someone was about to put a bullet though his heart. 

_Fucking hell…._

The noise continued blurring away all noise until all Gin could hear was that incessant whirring sound. Finally after a few moments it faded, leaving Gin breathless and in a cold sweat.

He turned on his side hearing Ed's feeble protest and placed a kiss on the back of his neck. He laid there the rise and fall of Ed's breathing and comforting noises he made in his sleep, easing away his panic.

He quietly rose from the bed and began to dress. It took him a moment to locate his pants, somehow they had been flung across the room and were draped across the television.

After checking that he had his keys and wallet he gently kissed Ed's forehead and left the room. He stood in the gloom of the hallway and idly flicked open his cell phone punching in the activation code. The normal background bled away and a different screen immerged, the letters ICA stood out in luminous silver contrast against a backdrop of green iridescent zero's and one's.

_Urgent Message _scrolled across the bottom, taunting him. He stared at the screen then snapped his cell closed and began striding down the hallway. If this was a trick to lure him…he paused when he heard the faint tones of Wuncler I; and gracefully began to move among the shadows, instinctively blending with the darkness.

"…its fuckin shame…didn't…in Iraq…he…supposed…."

Gin halted at the foot of the staircase, scanning the darkened entryway below, his gaze settling on a thin slice of light that stabbed through the gloom. His eyes narrowed and he slunk down the stairs his movements graceful and fluid.

Ahead of him the moonlight played along the marble floor, disrupted by the sliver of gold that leaked from Wuncler's cracked door. Gin knelt beside the door frame his ears straining trying to discern if the old bastard had any company.

"Well if _you _had done your mother fucking job properly I wouldn't have this God damned problem!"

The senior Wuncler's voice was calm but carried an under current of rage.

"The fucking amount of money that _I personal__l__y _paid you was more then enough to ensure that you were going to fucking get it done. But instead of having a coffin shipped to the fucking funeral home, I find him _alive_ and_ breathing_ on my God forsaken door step."

Gin edged forward even more, his finger tips almost touching the flaxen light that streamed from Wuncler's office.

"I had though that I had made a wise investment when I chose you…but it seems that the old Agency is the best…all I had to do was order the damn the hit and three fucking days _before_ the coroner shows up in my office I am personally mailed photographs to confirm that they were _fucking DEAD!"_

There was the sound a phone being savagely slammed down on the receiver and a chair scrapping across the floor. Gin hastily scrabbled back from the door slipping back into the shadows his heart pounding his throat.

There was a soft click and the entryway was plunged into darkness. Gin blinked his eyes adjusting to the sudden gloom and watched as Wuncler stepped from his office the fiery tip of his cigar smoldering like a dull gem in the dark.

Muttering to him self he turned to go up the stairs almost brushing against Gin leaving behind a smell of lush cologne and wisps of cigar smoke,

"Should have used ICA like the first time…,"

Gin almost choked when he heard the name, then clenched his teeth as blinding pain suddenly lashed against his skull, mixing with the sickening scent that trailed after Wuncler the I. He lurched away from the wall, the room spinning out of focus and was sure that he was going to be sick in the atrium.

He fell to his knees pressing his forehead against the cold marble floor, agony gauging at the backs of his eyes, and raking down his throat and spine. Bile burned on his tongue and he retched. He groaned feeling warm blood trickle from his nose and splatter against the floor.

He remained there panting, slumped forward and bleeding against the floor. Slowly the pain receded to nothing but a dull throb and he was able to stand. He staggered to the front door his fingers fumbling with the dead bolt and lock and slipped outside.

As the door shut there was the soft snap of a lighter being opened and fire blossomed in the darkness igniting the tip of a new cigar. Wuncler stared at the drops of the blood that glistened on the floor and nimbly flicked his hand forward extinguishing the fire.

He took a long drag from his cigar hissing the smoke through his teeth and soft laugh trickled past his lips; he was going to enjoy killing this one.

TBC

**Notes**

ICA means International Contracts Agency


	4. Lies and Loyalty

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Boondocks glances at Ed and Gin chained in the corner ahem as I said I don't own the Boondocks you would know if I did. As always this is dedicated to ****MysticalFairy****. This is part four of six in my trilogy. Enjoy**

**Rated NC-17 for language, sexual content, blood and gore )**

**means**** flash back**

**Unknown Unknowns Part Four**

Gin titled his head back pinching his nose trying to stem the blood flow. He groaned screwing his eyes shut, Wuncler's heated words ringing in his ears. The old fucker was connected with ICA …which wasn't a total surprise. Every mother fucker in Woodcrest that drove Lexus or wore an Armin suit had contacted the Agency for some reason or another. Except for maybe the Freemans, shit Robert was to damn cheap to pay for a hit.

The fairy tale facade of Woodcrest was a farce, it streets and sidewalks steeped with blood spilled by the agents of ICA, masked over by happy families and money. Fuck this was about to get bad, if Wuncler was talking with the Agency that meant an agent would be contacted soon…. Wait…shit.

He dug his cell phone out of his pocket uncaring that the surface became smeared with blood. His fingers automatically slide across the key pad calling his former account. He leaned against the steering wheel resting his forehead against the cool metal and pushed the speaker phone button.

"Good evening number Forty-six the Agency has missed you. If you are interested, a contract has just arrived from a client with a special, personal request. It seems this situation requires your delicate touch, if you refuse the hit will be sent to another one of our agents who will take action immediately. You have three days number Forty-six"

_God no please no…._

"Who is the target?"

His question was greeted with horrid silence, and Gin's stomach twisted with terror.

"Answer me Dia! _W__ho is the target__?"_

"Good evening number Forty-six the Agency has missed you…."

God Fuckin damn it, to the bloody bowels of hell. Gin pressed the phone to his ear his thumb dialing his employer's private voice mail. He waited seething with rage, clutching the phone so tight he heard the plastic cover crack. After a moment, an automated message began to speak, increasing his agitation so much that when he spoke it was a low, savage hiss.

"I don know what type a shit you tryin ta pull…or how the _fuck_ you found out dis number but I swear ta God that _if _this is a piss-fuckin-poor attempt ta set me up I _will_ fin' you bitch and burn that fuckin buildin ta ground wit you _in it!"_

He flicked the phone shut, viciously slamming it against the steering wheel of the car until delicate device gave a groaning crack and broke into two pieces. He flung them out the window and slumped forward, refusing to scream.

His anger boiling over, leaving him light headed and shaking. He drew in a rattling breath and rolled his gaze up to look at the sky finding brief solace in the stars, trying to think. Fuck fucking fuck. ICA… if they had found out his cell then that meant they also probably knew where he was living…which made him direct threat to Ed. He leaned back his face twisting in a grimace, with Wuncler putting out a contract for…for….

_"Oh fuck…"_

Gin turned the ignition, almost snapping the key in his haste; the Jag wretched in reverse the tires shrieking against the asphalt, mocking him, screaming at him for being a fuckin idiot.

* * *

Wuncler reclined against the doorframe of Ed's bedroom idly adjusting a gold insignia ring around his index finger, watching his grandson as he slept with a frightening, brutal, hunger. He ran his tongue over his teeth and took a deep breath. The carnal fragrance of sex assaulted his nose, meandering from Ed's opened door, twisting around his body, beckoning him forward. 

His cunning eyes flicked around the room, noting the small details that someone else was living there…cologne that wasn't Ed's shimmered on a bedside table, cloths were scattered along the carpet that were to elegant and well kept to be his grandsons. Two crystal shot glass stood on the mantle piece, one full the other was turned on its side its contents dripping to the hearth, the amber liquid glistening against the marble.

His eyes suddenly fell on a picture that was propped against a small lacquered chest that was etched with gold. A man with hair the color of seething embers and elixir green eyes glared back at him. The smile on his face mirroring the smirk of arrogance that always formed on Ed's lips when he was being particularly defiant; he had his fathers aggression there was no doubt of that. He would have to make sure that picture befell an unfortunate accident; the staff always had clumsy hands when cleaning delicate objects.

Wuncler moved farther into the bedroom his eyes sliding back to Ed's still body, his gaze wandering down his naked back. What was this? He raised an eyebrow… Ed's perfect skin was blemished with bruises and dull bite marks.

My, my, his blond lover was possessive wasn't he? He approached the bed, and knelt to the floor, his hands hovering over the younger mans marred skin. He lightly ran his finger from one mark to the next, his eyes glinting when he heard Ed softly moan.

"Hmm Gin sop it…tha…tickles…."

Wuncler couldn't help the sinful leer that cut across his face, he continued his gentle caresses… everything Ed knew was going to stop soon….

His fingers swept up to Ed's neck, lingering on his grandson's pulse. Trembling, he fought the urge gauge his fingers into that deliciously delicate skin. He briefly wondered what his blood would feel like, sliding hot and wet against his hands, dripping warm from between his fingers.

After a terrifying moment, the spell was broken, and he withdrew his hand casting his eyes to the window when he heard the slurred roar of Gin's Jag. He quietly stood up, taking his time, and straightened his tie…more then little irritated that his private session that Ed had been cut short. No matter his time would come, for now his lover was just a minor inconvenience, and that was about to change.

He slipped back into the hallway shutting the door to Ed's bedroom, just as Gin slammed into the atrium, his eyes wild and rushed up the stairs. The blond halted when he caught sight of the older man his lips pulling back from his teeth in a crooked snarl.

Wuncler smirked at the enraged man, casting a glance over his shoulder to Ed's bedroom, then allowed his eyes to slowly travel back to Gin's panting form. The blond took an aggressive step forward his hands curling into fists, rage blurring his vision as Wuncler's grin trickled into a smile.

"I would seriously consider what you are about to do…you have not idea who you are fucking with."

The voice that reached his ears was almost primal, a tone torn between a howl and a suppressed scream.

"An I suggest that you follow own mother fuckin advice,"

Wuncler chuckled, reaching into the breast pocket of his suit and pulled out a cigar. There was the shimmer of silver followed by a gentle snap, and Wuncler's features were briefly illuminated by a spit of fire. He inhaled, smoke weaving its way around his face; he continued to grin, reminding Gin of the devil.

"Hhmm you have ferocity about you…I like that savage, ruthlessness…you could have been a valuable asset to me, what with your background and everything."

The glow from Wuncler's cigar caught Gin's eyes, creating an unearthly glow there, a fire that seemed to swell and ebb with his breathing. Gin felt a memory heave against his skull and for a brief moment the world seemed the tilt. He was so captured that he almost didn't realize that the older man had continued to speak.

"You are very prestigious with ICA aren't you? Their crowning jewel and you came with a full recommendation, very impressive."

Wuncler was regarding him with a wicked stare, his eyes dancing with silent laughter. He carelessly flicked the ash of his cigar onto the floor and approached Gin with measured steps. They were graceful almost elegant…Ed walked that way when he saw something he wanted something he _knew_ he was going to get.

But when Ed approached him like that, it was a very alluring, sensual, stance and always made sweat trickle down Gin's back and his groin clench. With Wuncler it was different it was a dominating walk, threatening and looming. He was drawing closer to him with every second, with that fucking smile on his lying lips, Gin's fingers twitched longing to hold a weapon.

"Oh I know that you wouldn't dare do anything to me, has the Agency missed you number Forty-six?"

He grinned around his cigar at the startled look that briefly flitted across Gin's face. A barely noticeable quiver shook through his strong frame, making him clench his teeth so hard his jaw ached.

Wuncler was impressed it took balls to stand up to an accusation like that.

His voice took on a friendly tone one that was simmering with an unspoken threat.

"And isn't it a…coincidence that I just happen to be personal friends with the man whose wife and child you ruthlessly murdered a few years ago, such a messy thing, did you really have to shoot them both in the back of the head?"

He took a long drag from his cigar allowing the smoke to leak from his nostrils and mouth.

"What about that prestigious wine maker from Italy found strangled to death in his own shower. Did you know he was father of the current leader of Italian mod in Chicago? I am sure that he would be delighted to know who killed his father."

Gin leveled his eyes; he had run into this problem before, when his information had been leaked to the victims of his clients. It had been an extremely tedious and bloody procedure to ensure that his identity would fade back into secrecy, but he had come out of it virtually unscathed.

"…or the son of the multimillionaire that was found with a screwdriver protruding from the back of his skull and his throat cut?"

Wuncler laughed smoke twisting from his mouth,

"My, my, it's such a small world isn't it Forty-six?"

Wuncler so close now that Gin could smell whiffs of his expensive cologne, his stomach began to churn with nausea, and pain lashed a searing path down his neck and spine.

"Go fuck your self old man, you ser'sly think I haven't dealt wit dis problem before? Sure s'a tryin affair ta clean up other dumb fuck's messes who thought they was goin ta black mail me. But I can assure you that all of them ended up dead an if you even think about sendin in a contract f'me you will regret it."

Wuncler seemed unimpressed by this and nonchalantly took a drag of his cigar, blowing the acrid smoke in the other man's face. The blond fought the urge to faint as the smell washed over him, wrapping its burning fingers around his throat suffocating him. It felt like the fiery breath of the devil lapping against his neck.

"I didn't think that any of that would convince you...your life isn't…precious to you. But let me assure you I have other means of leverage…If your life doesn't mean anything to you then maybe your lovers will…."

It was always a rush for Wuncler to destroy a strong man. To watch as he gleefully tore away the foundations to their lives, and their delicate worlds come shattering down around them. It was often a tumultuous affair, and the air would be thick with agony and spilled tears. But this…this was different then anything he had ever witnessed.

This…was silent.

Subtle even, but he could tell the damage had been done. It was elegantly quiet, which made the experience even more ambrosial.

He grinned, hissing his smoke tainted challenge up at Gin, so close that the fiery tip of his cigar was almost brushing against taller mans neck.

"And there would be no way for you protect him…."

Gin closed his eyes, the azure fire that had burned so murderously raw in their depths extinguished by defeat. There sapphire color was replaced with a cold sorrow that darknened their hue; it was a beautifully twisted expression, almost sensual.

"Why…why did you request me ta carry out th'current hit on Ed?"

Wuncler shifted back from him in a swirl of smoke,

"Insurance that's all, just to make sure that you don't do anything that I don't _want_ you to do,"

Panic began to fester in Gin's belly, realization stabbing him through the chest. Shit, this was worse then he first thought,

"What do you want wit me….?"

* * *

Gin slowly sat sank down on the edge of the bed resting his head in his hands. He felt sick and was trembling so hard that his breath rattled against his teeth. His shirt hung open the ends draped around his knees and sweat slipping from his forehead and ran down his nose. He flinched when he heard the smooth whisper of silk against skin and knew that Ed was awake. 

"Gin…Gin wus wrong man?"

It tore at his heart to hear his lover's worried tone. A bitter smile cut across his face and turned to face Ed. His lover was leaning back on his elbows looking at him concern glistening in his green eyes. Reaching out Gin gently ran his thumb down Ed's cheek trying to sooth away his anxiety. He viciously fought down the tremor in his voice,

"Ain't nuthin wrong wit me Eddie baby."

His lover's eyes narrowed in suspicion,

"Why you dressed?"

"Would you prefer it f'I wasn't?"

An impish smile tugged at the corners of Ed mouth and he drew his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Don I 'hlways?"

Gin bit his lower lip, and slid further up onto the bed. He clutched Ed's wrist in his own drawing the redhead forward until his was sprawled onto of him in a tangle of sheets and long limbs.

"You know how m'uch I love you Eddie baby?"

Ed nuzzled Gins throat then tilted his head back responding to Gin's question with light, feathery kisses that danced across his lover's throat. Gin moaned his breath mixing with Ed's as he leaned farther up for a kiss.

Gin embraced Ed with all the strength that was left in him. Seizing his lover with such intensity that when Ed drew back to breathe Gin held him fast, not ceasing until he was dizzy and trembling. When Gin finally broke the kiss, he was panting so hard that Ed almost didn't hear his broken words.

"Mark me Ed,"

The heir gagged on his own breath, almost recoiling from his lover.

"W-what?"

Laughter rumbled from Gin's chest clutching Ed's wrists dragging him forward for another kiss.

"I know ya heard me…,"

He arched his head back tilting his face to one side fully exposing his throat and closed his eyes. Ed shivered gasping when he felt gin's hands brush up arms gripping him around his the shoulders.

"Please Eddie baby…pleas..aahh…f-fuck…yyeess,"

Ed had never branded Gin; the thought had never even crossed his mind. Gin always marked him, was always on top, and was the aggressor. His lover never missed a chance mark him, he sometimes even did it public, much to Ed's annoyance. But it was so fast that Ed never had time to react, to someone watching it would have looked like he had been leaning forward to whisper something in Ed's ear.

But now with Gin gasping and writhing beneath him, digging his fingers into his shoulders and sobbing his name. Ed could see why Gin always enjoyed marking him. The sounds that were spilling from Gin's mouth were so shameless that they made Ed's senses hazy with lust.

He slipped his hands from the sheets into Gin's loose hair, twisting the silken strands though his fingers, forcing Gin's head back even further. Biting down on the soft flesh between Gin's shoulder and halting only when the stinging taste of blood tainted his mouth, he relaxed his jaws sucking on the mark, bruising the skin so that it would last.

Gin was whimpering his name, jerking and twisting beneath him, his loose shirt flung wide like broken wings at his sides. Ed was soon snared in the violent motion of Gin's hips, bucking and arching against his lover in heated ecstasy. When release took them, it was merciless and consuming, gripping them both with the sinful fingers of bliss.

Ed's back bowed and he tossed his back, convulsing against Gin's hips brokenly panting his lover's name. He slouched forward his chest heaving, swallowing when he felt gentle fingers slide through his sweaty hair. Realization cruelly staggered though his pleasure sated mind and a blush colored his cheeks and he hid his face against Gin's chest.

"God damn Ed…tha' felt so fuckin good,"

He felt his lover snort against his chest and shy green eyes meet his sated gaze. Gin smiled pressing his fingers to his blood smeared skin.

"Tha's gonna be there awhile,"

He felt Ed flinch then tilt his head back softly licking and kissing the mark mumbling apologies.

"M'sorry Gin did mean ta ya bleed n'everythin…,"

Gin felt cold heat slither and twist in his lower belly as Ed's tongue laved against his skin.

"S'aight Ed…I have marked you worse n'dis aahh,"

Ed had moved from his throat to his collar bone his delicate caresses faded to kisses. He finally relaxed when his face was pressed against the juncture of Gin's neck and shoulder. He was soon lulled into to a doze by his lovers strong heart beat. Gins fingers skimmed across his back, clutching the redhead against his body. A soft sigh fell from Ed's mouth and his breathing slowly became light and even.

Gin shifted turning so that he was on his side and had a clear view of the door, absent mindedly running his fingers down Ed's spine. A sleepy laugh ghosted against Gin's skin and Ed squirmed in his grasp.

"Hmph Gin I tol' ya stop doin tha…."

Gin kissed the top of his lover head, not stopping the gentle motion of his hands.

"Stop doin what Eddie baby?"

"Hmmm ticklin me li' that, I already tol ya that when ya were doin it earlier tanigh,"

Gin stilled his movements, icy terror clawing up his throat. He hadn't been here that night…he had left at sunset…darkness had just crept into the house when he had staggered out the door…that meant that…Wuncler.

He swallowed down the nausea that threatened to take hold of him, his voice a choked whisper

"M'sorry Eddie baby musta forgot…,"

He buried his face against Ed, breathing deep, his body trembling,

"S'aight s'not tha bad…."

_There will be no way for you to protect him…_

Vengeance and shame ground against Gin's skull those words were like poison making his heart thrash against his chest. He loosened one of his arms from around Ed's body again pressing his fingers to mark he had left there, Wuncler's words careening in his ears.

_"I just want to make it clear that you belong to me now that's all,"_

_"An how the fuck you __gonna__ do that?"_

_A smirk floated though the darkness, terrible and cruel__. Laced with sinful joy,_

_He grimaced when he heard the click of a lighter being flicked open, _

_"Un-button your shirt and lean forward...hold still I don't to make a mess."_

_Something in the older man's tone made a shiver creep up Gin's spine…but he did as he was told._

* * *

_Ah only two parts left for this part...please review _


	5. Dreams and Drowning

_Authors Note__: Ah this part of trilogy is almost finished. __Please I know Gin is a little out of character because he doesn't do diplomacy…well to be an assassin he cant go guns blazing so to speak as I have said before…I think he may act different when Ed isn't around him. _

_Disclaimer__: I don't own the __Boondocks__ nor the elements of __Hitman_

_**Rated NC-17 for sex, language, and intense gore and violence.**__ (Dedicated to Mystical-Fairy who keeps me company in t__he gutter where my mind resid__es this is in Italics which__ means flash back/dream_

_**IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND TERMO**__**NOLOGY, LOOK AT THE ENDING NOTE,**__** I HAVE BEEN KIND ENOUGH TO PROVIDE ALL NEEDED INFORMATION.**_

_**NOTE: YOU CAN DO THIS IF YOU WANT. THIS WAS WHAT I WAS LISTENING TO WHEN I WROTE THE KILLING SCENES THE SONG IS CALLED EBLA BY E.S. POSTHUMUS CHECK IT OUT ON MYSPACE I WOULD HAVE PROVIDED A LINK BUT FANFICTION WAS BEING F CKING IDIOTIC. OR YOU CAN GO TO THE WEBSITE esposthumusDOTcom. REMEBER THE SONG IS EBLA**_

_**Dreams and Drowning **_

**_NOTE: YOU CAN DO THIS IF YOU WANT. THIS WAS WHAT I WAS LISTENING TO WHEN I WROTE THE KILLING SCENES THE SONG IS CALLED EBLA BY E.S. POSTHUMUS CHECK IT OUT ON MYSPACE. WOULD HAVE PROVIDED A LINK BUT FANFICTION WAS BEING F CKING IDIOTIC_**

**_France_ **

_**Budapest Hotel**_

_**7:50 p.m.**_

_**2005**_

_Gin leaned his head back against the leather seat, his fingers lightly running over the extra __magnum __ammo __clips__ in his pocket. He absently glanced at his watch__ he had about ten minutes. _

_Silently he __went over the information__ that ICA had given__ him: his target was a rich young man who was to inherit a vast __fortune __of a tycoon somewhere on East Coast. _

_Apparently this businessman __had fucked over the wron__g __person__, a__nd now he was about to pay the price by losing his only __heir.__ The Agency hadn't provided him with a picture, but they __had __given him the room n__umber__ and hotel__ that he was staying at__ which was __enough. _

_His client had ordered a clean hit, nothing brutal or to bloody. After this young man had done nothing wrong and didn't deserve to suffer__ unnecessarily, he just deserved to die for his families mistakes. _

_When Gin had first signed on with Agency, assassinations like this had bothered him, it seemed like a sin to slaughter someone so unsuspectingly. But after years of conditioning, slicing throats, poisoning foods and wine, of witnessing how weak flesh and bone were and how easily they were split and ripped away by the bullets from his Silverballer. _

_The gore didn't snare him like it used to, it made him ruthless, almost wicked in how meticulously cold hearted he carried out his missions. _

_This was why he was favored over the rest of the agents, he didn't fuck around with witnesses. If someone was unfortunate enough to get in his way, or became a threat to the mission, then he would simply kill them._

_The aerial chiming of his watch filled the inside of the car,__ tearing him from his demented thoughts.__ Gin took a deep breath__ and __reached into his pocket __pulling__ out a pair of black leather gloves. They were standard issue, thin and skin tight,__ allowing him to easily slide his finger around the trigger__ of __a gun__ or __tightly __grip the handles of his fiber wire_

_Quietly opening the door, he __stepped out of his Jag__ gripping the __steel __long-__slid__e__ on his Silverballer__ drawing it back until there was a soft metallic click. __Turning his back to the street h__e__ checked the laser sight __and__ made sure the silencer was twisted into place__. T__hen__ slipped the deadly weapon into the inside pocket of his suit_

_Ahead of him twinkling though the fog were the lights of Budapest Hotel, sparks of holy fire in the shrouded darkness. __Gaining entrance would unfortunately pose a serious problem. _

_F__rom the__ information__ that ICA had given__ security was tight__ due to a rece__nt murder that taken place on the buildings ground floor.__ And the police were swarming all over the damn place, weary of letting even __current__ guest's __walk though the door_

_If he ran into any opposition__ or if this plan failed__, he__ could always scale one of the walls or gutters and swing up onto __a balcony_

_H__e loathed__ doing __this__ from a ground floor__ because it always increased his chanc__es of being__ seen and__ more often, __the__ results were__…unintentional messy. _

_The thought made Gin pull__ his custom jacket tighter around his body his eyes flicking to the__ many__ black __Mercedes__ that lined the curb.__ A__ntique street lights burned hazy__ thought the gloom__ trying in vain to cut though the dense fog but only succeeded in__ illuminating the interior of the cars. _

_He slowed his pace when he saw a man__ dressed in a silk__ Armani suit, carrying a black brief case__ emerge from __a Lexus_

_The blond shifted his gaze to the front of the hotel,__ the entrance__ was__ blurred by the fog. I__f he __timed this__ just right,__ no one would __able to __see him. He glanced back at his__ temporary target__ watching__ him__ as he__ checked his Rolex. _

_Muttering a low curse__ in French__, he __gripped his bri__ef case in one hand, __balanc__ed__ a cell phone in the other,__and __slammed__ the car door with his elbow. _

_Gin __waited__ until__ the __Frenchman__ mounted the small path and began __striding __towards the hotel. _

_The blond __moved swiftly__ his footsteps silent,__ his hands slipping into his jacket pulling out a syringe__ of sedative. __He__ caught the man __just as was about to emerge from the protective__ curtain of fog. _

_G__in wrapped his arm around businessman's __neck __violently __twisting him around so t__hat he was jerked off his feet. I__n__ the same fluid movement he __s__killfully p__lunging__ the needle__ into the soft flesh of the man's neck,__ firmly__ clamping one hand__ over his victim's mouth. _

_There was__ a scream muffled by the leather of Gin's gloves__ and __the man __arch__ed__ backwards __convulsing in Gin's arms before slumping __against him__ unconscious.__ Gin withdrew the syringe__ smashing it against the pathway. A__llowing__ his burden__ to slide to __ground,__he __gripped him__ by the collar__ of his jacket__ and began __d__ragging __his limp form ba__ck to his __Lexus._

_Gin laid his victim __down on the wet asphalt, his nimble fingers __digging __around in other man's pockets until he found his keys and personal __invitation to the enter the hotel__. He __opened the trunk __and heaved __the body inside throwing the brief case__ in__ after him and slammed the lid. _

_H__e tossed__ the keys onto__ the front seat, __slipping__ the __invitation and cell phone __into his pocket__. Adjusting his rumpled tie he __began walking again, __making sure his foot steps rang__ loudly__ against the ancient flagstones that lined the small path __to __the elegant atrium._

_He__ knew the lay out of this hotel because he been there before a__ few years __ago__ he__ had been ordered to assassinate a mobster__ who had dealt his client the hideous grief having to bury his only son. It had been a brutal killing, but only because he been__ requested to make it that way._

_There had been__ renovations being done__ to the hotel's interior, so__ it h__ad been simple to steal a nail-__gun__ with out gaining any attention. He took his time…a__nd when the man's mangled, nail-__riddled body had been found, papers all across Paris had hailed it as one of the most disturbing, cruel slayings that the city had seen in decades. Budapest__ had__ gained national attention and had almost fallen into ruin, and now he __was__ there__ again__ to stain its walls with more blood._

_As he drew closer he saw that the__ entrance was flanked __by French officers and Gin glimpse the uniforms of__ two more looming on the other side of the door. He strode __purposely toward the __doorway__ hardly surprised the two guards barred his path._

_"Pardon__ le __moi__ Monsieur, __mais __necessitez__ en __visioner__tes__ invitation."_

_Gin slightly bowed his head opening his jacket and taking out the delicate slip of paper and the identification._

_"De __cours__, Monsieur,"_

_"Merci,"_

_Gin watched as the officer glanced at the invitation and the I.D. while the other stood behind him, his hand resting on his gun should Gin be __foolish __enough __do anything aggressive. __After a brief moment the guard __handed both of them__ back __his voice pleasant, though his companion never took his hand of the handle of his gun,_

_"__Ici__tes__ identification __et__ invitation __jouis__ tes__ rester__ Monsieur," _

_Gin smiled tucking the papers back inside his suit,_

_"Je __volonté__ merci,"_

_He moved past them, absently nodding his thanks as the door was held open for him__. Budapest was magnificent hotel, and when he stepped though the entrance he felt as if he had been flung back to the elegance and grandeur of the __eighteen__ thirties. _

_The floors were covered in lush velvet-red carpeting laid wit__h intricate designs sown in silver__ and eme__rald thread__ that__ twisted__ and slithered__ around__ the clawed feet of__ antique __furniture. A golden__ chandelier __twinkled above his head, dripping with garnets, and shimmering with crystal. _

_The walls were lined with sconces and portraits of past rulers from the countries bloody past; and huge__ elegant__ stair case made from black marble __towered__ before hi__m __curving__ in two different directions__ leading to the third and forth floors of the hotel. B__oth entrances were being watched by French officers who were standing beside metal detectors._

_Fuck._

_Gin softly bit his lower lip, and then turned toward the reception desk; he paused before he stepped up to the young man behind the counter. __Behind the scrolled portrait of the hotels founder and j__ust above one of the candelabras was a video camera…he would have to take care that later. _

_The receptionist smiled at him __an expression he was sure __made woman swoon,_

_"__Pouvoir__ je aider __te__ Monsieur?"_

_"__Oui __fais__te __parler__ Anglais__?"_

_The young man nodded his long hair swaying around his neck,_

_"Of course I do sir, do you wish to check in?"_

_Gin __leaned a__gainst the desk slightly bowing__ his head resting his__ hand against the side of his face. Effectively hiding his features but not so much that it looked suspicious,_

_"Yes, __the name is __Cropse__,"_

_There was a brief moment of silence as his name was looked up on the slim screened computer, the __receptionist__ reached under the desk and pulled out a key card. _

_"There you are Dr. __Cropse__ room three hundred and seven," _

_Gin silently took his room key his eyes flicking back to the metal detectors, his gun suddenly heavy against his hip. __He glanced around the lavish atrium, his eyes __yearningly settled__ on many of the antique doors that lined the walls. _

_Directly across form him there there was a double egress with a yellow police tape swathed di__agonally across the oiled wood, a guard was leaning against it his eyes roaming across the lobby._

_There was no way that could reach any of these doors on the other side either with out being seen by the__ other__ two officers standing beside the main entrance. He could wait until they changed shifts but that would take too long, __he__ even toyed with the notion__ of __using __an __RU-AP mine_

_Sadly that meant an innocent victim might get killed and that could draw attention...still the idea was slightly tempting._

_There was only one other way, b__eside __the stairs were two other flights of steps that led down to another level that Gin presumed was the restored __Theatre de __T__répas. __The Theatre was the hotels __most precious treasure__, a gem that had severed the chains of ruin that Gin had caused and had redeemed Budapest from the pits of destruction._

_The chances of there being an easy way to the third floor from that route__ were slight; he would probably have to venture outside and scale a wall__ or be forced to pick one of the locks.__ He was hoping for the latter._

_He wandered over to the stairs, and quietly slipped down the steps brushing past tourist__'s__ and guests as he went. A vast hallway that glinted with antique gold __leaf__ yawned up before him. Great double doors, ornate and beautiful lined these walls, there were the entrances to the __Threate__ de __Trépas_

_Gin began to make his way down the curving passage, feeling the eyes of several security guards bore into his back as he passed by them. _

_As he walked__ he nonchalantly ran his hands of the door handles lightly tugging on them checking to see if any of them had been carelessly left open. Even if any of them were it would be difficult to get back out if were a wrong room for every few minutes an officer would pass by him patrolling the hallways for possible invaders. _

_Eventually the soft noises of conversation and the other patrons of the hotel faded and were replaced with a certain unsettling silence. Every now and then, __Gin__ would hear the gentle strains of a concerto, but it was difficult to tell if the delicate music was coming from inside the theatre of__ from farther down the dimly lit__ ingress. _

_It was haunting and made a shiver crawl over Gins skin, it kept him tense so that when a shadows loomed against the walls his hands would automatically travel to his hips and lay comfortingly on his guns. The frequency of French Officers were fading and soon Gin could sense that he was the only one in this section of the hotel. _

_With every step he took the ethereal harmony of the music grew more intense twisting down the hallway, wrapping its fingers around his hands,__ and__ tugging him forward like an eager lover..._

_As the hallway arched into another __turn,__ Gin caught a glimpse of an open door way the reveled a gloomy stair case it was from here that the gentle notes drifted. Fiercely hoping that the steps didn't lead back up to the first floor Gin slipped into the narrow opening and made his way up the spiraled steps._

_Taking the stairs two at a time he swiftly reached the top, an ornate door loomed before him and he quietly twisted the gilded handle not surprised to find it locked. He k__nelt down to his knees and __slide his hand into his suit __and with__ drawing a wicked__ly slim device, a master tool of an ICA agent, a __Craft Shultz __L__ockpick_

_He slipped the thin piece of metal into the keyhole, and silently began to pick the lock. The gentle clicking noises of metal scrapping against metal lingered in the darkness.__ He froze when he heard a footsteps __waft up the stairs followed by the melodious sound of indistinct French. Silently cursing Gin twisted the Shultz harder his fingers beginning to tremble as the voices __crept closer. _

_Just a few more moments__ god damn it__ that__'s__ all he needed! T__he muffled sound of footsteps echoed in his ears __and __he could almost feel them breathing against his neck.__ His heart clawed at his throat, choking him…panic beginning to __twist__ down his spine._

_Sweat__ trickled down his nose,__and he fingers slipped from around the handle. Gin clenched his jaw and viciously __retched__ the lock __pick from the door. He didn't have time to be fucking around with this shit. _

_Savagely shoving his Shultz back in his pocket he drew out __his Silverballer. Leaning against the door, he__ pressed the nozzle to the lock and pulled the trigger. There was the screaming sound of bullets ripping though steel and the door swung open. _

_He __almost fell though the doorway, relief coursing though his body when he saw__ he had staggered__ into __a __vaulted passage way that was lined with doors th__at glinted with golden room plates. He hastily __strode__ forward__, slipping around the__ corner__ and __through a door__ brimming with archangels, cherubim's and __silver._

_Alcoves that held marble likenesses of beautiful French queens and their stately husbands whisked by in an elegant blur, he rounded a corner__ his breath ragged in his ears __just as he heard the__ muted sound of__ door to the staircase crash against the __wall._

_He __paused,__ his breath caught his throat straining to hear…but there was only silence. _

_Shit…_

_Wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand Gin slumped back against the wall automatically tucking his Silverballer back into his suit. Adrenaline still sang though his veins, __making every movement seem hot and electric. _

_Panting he glanced up at the door he was slouched against, three hundred and five, he rolled his eyes to left__ the scrolled numbers of three hundred seven glim__mering a mocking color of gold. Gin stood, running his hands though his hair and straightened his suit, and took out his key which had some how managed to stay his pocket during frenzied flight._

_He slid the thin piece of plastic into the magnetized slot, smiling when he heard the dead bolt snap back. Turning the scrolled handle he pushed the door open, flicking on the lights. The room opulent, __an exquisite mixture of French __Baroque__an__ ornamentation and modern flare, it was breath taking. _

_Across from the doorway and draped with lace curtains were two double French doors…they lead to the balcony. __He meandered across the room, pushing the delicate curtain aside opened doors stepping out into the night. _

_The smell of__ rain__ washed over him, and the fog rolled thick into his nose and mouth. __His targets room number was two hundred and seven, just below__ his feet. He moved toward the iron railing and leapt over the side. Balancing on the ledge, he let his him self drop catching onto the stone edge of his balcony. He dangled there a moment before arching his body forward swinging onto __balustrade_

_He landed in a stealthy crouch, a predator hidden in the mist. From here he could glimpse the interior of the room, and a guard in a pinstripe was looming next to the door his hand __resting on his hip smoking a cigarette. Gin crept forward until his back was __pressed to the rough stone wall, and reached into his pocket his fingers wrapping around a coin he kept there. _

_He tossed it against the glass of the door the soft sound loud enough to catch the attention of the escort. Gin heard a chair scrape against the wall and __the __click of a lock sliding back. __The blond swallowed his hands trailing inside his jacket __gripping his fiber-wire; he watched as the guard stepped outside._

_Gin waited until he had walked to the edge of the railing and was peering down into the courtyard below before he stole forward wrapping wire tightly around first two fingers, the assault was swift and oddly silent. _

_The only sound was horrid snap of tendons as they were torn away from bone __as the __cable sank into his victim's neck. The guard__ convulsed against him__ clawing at this throat, gouging his flesh as he tried to rip away__ the__ wire. _

_Gin grunted tightening his __grip;__ only relaxing __when the body pressed against his__ gave one last shutter and collapsed forward__. Gin carelessly shoved the guards lifeless form over the__ railing and made his way to into the hotel room_

_He turned and relocked the balcony doors __pulling__ the curtains closed. The interior of the room __was far__ more__ lavish then his. __There was a __king sized__ bed covered in a thick velvet corvette that was the color of a dying sunset. Elixir green __pillows were strewn across the comforter and propped against the head board. _

_Brand name cloths made of silk and pure Egyptian cotton were fl__ung across the backs of chairs and T__urkish rugs embellished with__ the__ likenesses of far off realms and long dead kings were scattered about the __marble floor_

_The heady scent of expensive cigars a__nd rich cologne drifted to Gin's nose, the fragrance mingling__ with the scent of hot water. The bathroom door was closed and though it Gin could the sound of water spattering against stone. _

_He slipped over to the door his fingers curling around his __Silverballer, and gently pushed the door open. Lurid steam clouded__ his vision and settled heavily against the silk of his suit. The lighting with sensually dim but Gin glimpsed the silhouette of his target aga__inst a muslin shower curtain. _

_He moved closer so that he could hear the other mans even breathing, almost touching the flimsy cloth that masked his victim from view. He paused when he heard the water shut off and shadow shift to step out of the shower. _

_There was__ a __glint of silver__ followed by the wet sound of bullets ripping though flesh and the snap of splintering bone. Crimson arched back and spattered against the white marble. His target recoiled back__ clutching the shower curtain tearing it from the hooks_

_Emerald eyes, terrifyingly familiar regarded him with shocked agony and blood that matched the garnet hue of his hair dripped from between parted lips. __Gin heard a voice, raspy and hoarse whispered against the sickening plop of blood. _

_"E-Ed…"_

_Gin felt his Silverball__er slip from his numb fingers heedless of the weapon as it clattered to the floor. He fell to his knees crawling though water warm with fresh blood, his hands smearing gore __across the floor._

_A howl laced with grief gripped at his neck, snarled against his throa__t, causing his breath to catch. He tried to avert his eyes from the gapping holes in Ed's chest, to __ignore the __horrid sound of his breathing as air made wet by blood slurped into his mouth._

_Bloody water seeped into his suit as he took his lovers mangled form in his arms. Eye's glazed with suffering looked up at him, and hands made strong by the throes of Death twisted in Gin's shirt._

_Crimson__ oozed from between Ed's teeth __and dribbled__ thickly from his lips as __he __tried in vain to speak. __But he only coughed,__ blood bubbling from his throat __choking__ him...drowning him; __his eyes slipped closed __and __his head tipped back lolling against Gin's heaving chest. _

_A violent shutter lashed against Gin's body and tears spilled from his eyes__ and__ a scream tore from his throat, primal with grief and soaked in carnage._

**_End Note__s:_**

_**Please don't kill me...its not what it seems!!!!**_

**_If you are __curious__ here was the conversation between Gin and the guard__, and receptionist_**

**_Guard: __"Excuse me sir I need to check your invitation and I.D."_**

**_Gin: __"Of Course"_**

**_Guard: __"Thank you sir"_**

**_Guard: __"Here is your invitation and identification__, enjoy your stay sir,"_**

**_Gin: __"I will thank you"_**

**_Receptionist: __"Pardon__ me__ sir may I help you,"_**

**_Gin: __"Yes, do you speak English?"_**

**_The name __Cropse__ is just a pseudonym of __Corpse__…just in case you give a damn._**

**_Theatre de __Trépas__- __roughly translated means "__Theater of the Dead"_**

_**Tools of the Trade:**_

**_Silverballer- an elitist assassin pistol with little to no recoil, __its__ totally silent until its too late for anyone to hear, is __equipped__ with magnum ammo a type of bullet with can penetrate walls, shatter locks, pierce armor, and mangle flesh and bone. _**

**_RU-AP__- a slime device that he be tucked into crevices or even placed on bodies, can be detonated by an agent when they are a safe distance away. __Its__ messy but works in a tight pinch._**

**_Craft Shultz __Lockpick__- __obviously it's a lock pick, but its designed in Germany and allows __for an agent pick a lock with out wasting time__…to bad it wasn't fast enough for Gin. _**


	6. Tears and Torture

Gin woke violently his entire body arching backwards as if in agony, accidently flinging Ed's half asleep form from his chest. The heir gave an undignified squall as he was tossed to the floor in a heap of silken sheets and pillows.

"Gin the fuck! The hell s'wrong wit you…throwin somebody outta they own God damn bed…you stupid fuc…."

Ed stopped in mid-rant, his rage bleeding away when he saw the look on his lovers face. Gin was sitting rigidly forward, sweat dripping from his face, gripping the sheet so tightly that his knuckles were white. He was trembling with the effort to bite back the sobs that threatened to rob him of his senses.

His teeth were clenched, his mind still seized in the vicious jaws of his nightmare. He turned to face Ed, his eyes churning with such raw emotion that the redhead felt a thin thread of fear trace down his spine. Gin suddenly lurched forward, gripping Ed around the shoulders and fell to floor with him, pinning his unresisting form underneath his body.

He ran his hands over Ed's chest and naked abdomen, his fingers slinking between his thighs and trailing over his quivering sides. He pressed hot, lingering kisses every where he could reach, all the while muttering breathless words that Ed couldn't understand.

This lasted several moments and ended with Gin burying his head against Ed's shoulder. The redhead licked his dry lips gently embraced Gin. This was something he had never experienced with his usually calm lover, and it terrified him. Gin was always in control, hell he even had a firm grip on diplomacy when the mood took him.

But the roiling, azure fire that had roared though Gin's eyes were even now simmering with such raw anguish that it was almost scalding. It made icy terror creep along Ed's insides. Gin's panting breath brushed against his neck and he leaned forward to gently speak in his lover's ear.

"Gin wus wrong wit you…an don you dare lie ta me like ya have been damn it,"

He felt his lover stiffen against his body and turn his face up to look at him with smoldering eyes,

"Aint nuthin Eddie baby…jus a…n-nightmare thas all….,"

"Musta been one hell f'a nighmare ta sling me outta bed like that,"

A smile trickled across Gin's lips and soft laugh spilled from his throat the shadows of his dream slowly receding to lurk in the back of his mind. Restrained by Ed's voice,

"M'sorry want me ta make it up ta you Red?"

He slowly crawled up Ed's body a different kind of fire beginning to kindle in his eyes.

"I could throw you inta bed…or pin you agains' a wall…what do you say Eddie baby…m'yours,"

Ed leaned back a little his eyes narrowing almost in imitation of his grandfather when he was presented with something he really wanted. He absently twisted his fingers around a lock of Gin's hair, softly moaning his lover tilted his head to the side nuzzling his palm and nipping at his teasing hand.

"I think I know what I wan ya ta do Gin…"

Ed softly bit his lower lip, his fingers entwined in the sheets. A shutter convulsed though his body and he arched his back, his climax was silent, broken only by a gasp that poured from between his lips.

He closed his eyes and lay there his chest heaving. Turning to nuzzle Gin's neck when he felt his lover shift back up to straddle Ed's hips and lean down for a kiss. Ed smiled into the gentle caress, lifting his shoulders when he felt Gin's hands slid beneath his back.

The blond possessively clutched his lover against his body his fingers roaming across Ed's skin, touching everything he could. He had to assure himself that _this_ was real…that there were no gaping holes of gore, or dripping blood, or accusing eyes. No…Ed was here, panting beneath him, moaning for him, calling his name…loving him…alive.

Gin clenched his jaw tilting his head down and nibbling on Ed's shoulder…it wasn't enough that he could feel the redheads heat surround him…or hear his groans of passion…he had to taste him.

Gin's name tumbled from Ed's lips like a splintered prayer, and he pressed himself into his lovers demanding touch. And Gin trailed hot lurid kisses to his lovers ear, whispering to him, reassuring himself,

"Love you Eddie baby…love you more th'n anythin,"

More than money, the agency, more than his life….

Ed shivered against his words; undone by them, bound by them, and fuck it felt good. The redhead bucked his hips forward his movements becoming elegantly sinful.

He buried his face against Gin's shoulder torn to pieces by the words that flowed breathlessly against his ear which trickled like seething quick-silver down his spine. His motions were becoming one with Gin's and every breath he took only tightened the tension that sang though his body.

His ragged breath echoed in his ears mixing with Gin's silken words of love. Then his world shattered and his soul was stolen from his trembling body and flung to the merciful depths of oblivion. He went limp in his lovers arms his head lulling back against the bed fading bliss pitching though his veins.

Gin was slouched against him still gripping his shoulders, pressed flush against Ed's exhausted body. They remained like that for a long time, with Gin's body draped over Ed as if he were shielding him from something unspeakable.

Ed didn't mind this, he enjoyed it, it was nice to think he was something worth protecting.

"So…does this make up f'me tossin you outta bed?"

Ed lightly kissed his lovers neck, smiling at the pleading tone in Gin's voice,

"I don' know…I mean it wus a'ight…I guess,"

He laughed when he felt strong fingers jab him in the ribs,

"You guess huh…the noises you was makin didn' leave any room f'guessin."

Ed grinned at him catching his lovers teasing fingers in his hands; he brought them to his mouth and slowly kissed the tips. Relishing the look that crossed Gin's features,

"Damn it Ed…I don how I keep m'hans offa you,"

The heir gave him a crooked leer and released his hands stretching against Gin's body, he yawned.

"You neva keep yo hands off me…s'like you afraid m'gonna get shot or some shit…."

He trailed off when he felt Gin tense against him, the teasing light that had flickered in his eyes was gone and replaced with voice that reached his ears was strained, almost broken….

"Would neva let nuthin like tha happen ta you Ed…you understan' me…nuthin…."

Gins fingers tightened on Ed's back his nails digging into his skin. The redhead winced, snared by the wrathful tone that etched his lover's words. He had heard Gin speak like this before and the cold fury of his voice made him shutter and almost forget how to speak. This was how Gin sounded when he was resolute…and threatening, it was how he sounded when he killed men.

"Y-yea Gin…an… I-I mean I would do th'same f'you,"

He smirked, relaxing when he felt his lover ease his grip,

"Aint nuthin ever gonna come b'tween you an me…jus' like we promised remem'er,"

Gin let out a rattling breath the vehemence flickering from his eyes,

"I know Eddie baby…I know,"

Ed pressed his forehead against the cool tile of the shower allowing the scalding water to wash over his back, relaxing the sore muscles there. He drew in a breath filled with stream and the smoky scent of soap.

Something was wrong with Gin…but he couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

Usually when he woke in the mornings he would find himself embraced against Gin's body, but now he would often wake alone with a hastily written message on the bedside table.

Not that it bothered him…it was just…. Why the fuck would Gin leave in the middle of the God damn night?

But it wasn't just these unexplained absences most of the time Gin would return with a fresh bruise on his face or a raw welt marring his skin. When Ed would ask him about it he would just brush it off making up some excuse that Ed believed because…because…it made everything alright.

Ed swallowed pushing himself away from the wall, hot water pouring over his head and attempted to washing away the wicked doubt that slithered though his mind. Gin wouldn't lie to him would he…wouldn't…leave…. Ed viciously ground his teeth, his fingers curling into fists his nails gouging into his palms.

The pain brought him back to himself, putting an end to his thoughts. He bent over and shut off the shower, the sudden loss of heat making his skin crawl.

Gin hadn't been in bed this morning, and there had been no note this time.

He stepped out of the shower, the marble floor was warm beneath his feet and the many crystal bottles of cologne on the counter top glistened with steam, simmering in the dim light. Bracing his hands against edge of the sink Ed gazed at his distorted reflection and for briefest moment, it looked as if his father was staring back at him.

The world spun away to darkness, and he felt his breath catch. He tightened his grip on the sink clenching his teeth so hard his jaw began to ache. Against his will a sob broke free from between his lips, it was dry and heaving. It was the gasp of a wounded soul; of a grief that had long ago come undone and was shattered and crippled.

A tremor shook through his body making his muscles tense; his breathing became jagged slitting his throat, shredding his restraint. How he hated his reflection, he loathed the man glaring back at him.

_Weak…worthless…wretch…useless…disappointing…._

His grandfather's voice reeled against his skull, feeding his anger to a flaring rage. A howl loosened its self from his throat and he tore his hands from the marble counter twisting away from the mirror. He swaggered from the bathroom, naked and panting. His wrathful temper quickly fading, just as it always did, leaving him weak and trembling.

Cursing, he flung himself onto the bed, pressing his face against the soothing sheets. He could feel his father's eyes staring at him from his frame across the room and it made him shiver. Lifting his head, he regarded the photograph the way a son looking for guidance would peer up at his strong father.

But there was no comforting advice, no firm hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. Just…Silence…the certain quiet that only the dead can leave behind. Ed pressed his fingers into his eyes…what the fuck was wrong with him?

"Why you alway's gotta be so damn quiet huh? Always starin at me like you _know_ wha's happ'n…Lik' y'know..."

The whispered sentence faded, and he received no answer. Which wasn't fucking surprising …

"Your work is getting sloppy Gin...,"

Wuncler was sitting across from him, his reflection gleaming in the polished surface of an antique oak writing desk. A crystal cut ashtray was balanced on the very ledge of the table with an un-smoked cigar resting on its glimmering rim. Elegant pens cast in silver and gold rested beside glass bottles of ink. A thin bladed letter opener baring Wuncler's insignia rested on a silver tray, its surface dancing in the gloom, Gin felt the brand on his shoulder flare.

A fire leaped and flickered in the fireplace casting the portraits that hung from the walls in ominous shadow, and dyed the auburn liquors that lined mantle a deeper garnet tainted shade.

Gin shifted in his chair nervous, he had been stripped of his weapons before he had even been allowed to set foot in Wuncler's office. His eyes flicked to the men flanking him, standing so close to his chair that he could smell their cologne, and see the intricate stitching of their suits. He turned his seething gaze back to Wuncler,

"Like I fuckin give a good God Damn what _you _fuckin think bout it,"

There was the sound of metal slamming against flesh mingling with a grunt of pain severed by clenched teeth. Wuncler continued speaking as if nothing happened, his voice taking on the tone of a father reprimanding a naughty child.

"There are many things that you don't want to do…and one of them is to disappoint me…I get enough of that from my grandson."

Gin felt his lips curl back in a snarl, wincing when the subtle motion caused pain to trickle across the side of his face.

"I expect elitist work from a man that has your skills… and anything less would mean that you're cheating me Gin and that is something that will end with blood payment."

Gin snorted, his eyes once again becoming defiant forgetting that his previous harsh words had earned him the handle of a gun being whipped across the cheek.

"Look mutha fucker it couldnta been helped, tha' cock sucker you sent me out ta kill was practically surrounded by tha secret service, you lucky I was able ta shoot im in the back a the head wit out the God Damn fed's breathin down mah neck and breakin down yo mutha fuckin door…."

This time the blow caught him across the jaw, breaking him off in mid-rant, and violently snapping his head to one side. There was moment of intense silence fractured by the soft snap of a lighter being flicked open. Gin sat there a moment the taste of his own blood filling his mouth, dribbling from the corner of his lip.

"Don't give me that bull-shit Forty-six, something like that should have been mere child's play to a killer like you….Or perhaps you need more motivation then a delayed contract on Ed?"

Gin turned to face his new "patron" spitting blood across the burnished top of the oaken desk, almost speckling crimson on Wuncler's silk tie. When he spoke, his voice was brimming with barely controlled rage,

"You wan'ted a hit…I gave you a hit. Yo instructions were to fuckin' demandin' I did the damn job wit out gettin seen, you don like the way I do it n'_fuck you_…"

He felt guard on his left side shift back, and saw the brief glint from the silver from his gun in the light of the fire. He tensed gripping the clawed armrests of his chair so tightly the carved wood dug into the flesh of his fingers.

For a brief moment, time stilled, as frozen as the paintings on the shadowed walls. And all that Gin could hear was the furious beat of his heart as it smashed against his ribs; it felt like it was trying to claw up his throat. Then it was shattered and he was twisting in his seat flinging the heavy piece of furniture to one side.

There was a snarled curse and the sound of polished wood crashing against flesh and the marble floor. He felt the edge of a gun brush against his shoulder and caught the other mans wrist in a savage grip. Gin threw his weight forward jerking the guard around so that he collided with the sharp edge of Wuncler's expensive desk.

He cruelly shoved his weight against the man's back smirking when he heard him gasp as the air was brutally forced from his lungs. He slammed guard's hand against the surface of the table scattering pens and disheveling papers. There was the anguished sound of crystal as it broke against the floor, and obsidian ink spattered across clean marble.

Wuncler didn't even move retaining his aura of calm, holding up his hand to stop his other guard when he finally managed to stagger to his feet, and was reaching for his gun.

A voice that sounded like hell unleashed hissed against the chaos causing all movement to halt.

"So you like beatin nigga's across the fuckin face huh mutha fucker?"

Stainless steel rang against silver and the thin blade of the letter opener shimmered in the essence of the firelight transforming its innocence into something wicked. Gin kept his victims hand firmly pinned against the table. He leaned across his shoulder trapping the man beneath him in a grotesque parody of a sensual embrace.

Gin lightly trailed the dull tip of the knife along the delicate bones of the hand beneath his own, and felt the guard wince,

"Why you finchin like I done something ta you yet?"

His hot breath swirled down the other mans neck his lips almost grazing his ear,

"Ih aint even touched you…,"

He continued his gentle caresses sliding the blade along the man's twitched fingers then back up to the center of the hand, then savagely pressed down. Screams of agony were nothing foreign to Gin; torture was one of his greatest fortes.

The raw crunch and snap of bones and tendons as they were pushed aside by the delicate blade mingled with the other mans sobs. Another wail, blood filled, lashed against the room as Gin began twisting the blade back and forth sawing though the flesh of his victims palm.

The guard began to buck and pitch against him, which only made Gin slow his efforts; leisurely twirling the letter opener in a circle, gouging a hole in the back of the man's hand. Bone bowed backwards and flesh split, it was the most heartless thing that Wuncler had ever witnessed.

Magnificent in its cruelty… he was almost sorry when Gin ceased, relenting when the tip scraped against the polished surface of his desk.

His guard slumped forward barely conscious and moaning in pain. Gin stepped away from his quivering form, finally unpinning his body from the edge of the table. Gore dripped to the floor mingling with spilled ink,

"How does it feel mutha fucker…aint s'easy when someone else is doin it ta you?"

Gin looked at his fingers they were slick with warm blood,

"An look at this…you made me get my han's all dirty,"

He absently wiped his hands on guard's jacket snapping his eyes to Wuncler when he heard him speak. The older man was making his way around his ruined desk towards him, a vile smile on his face,

"Marvelous Gin…this more than makes up for your poor performance…such cruelty."

He reached forward mercilessly tearing the letter opener from his escort's hand, fresh blood ached against the floor, spattering against Gin's cloths and across his neck. The barely contained glee in older mans voice made Gin's stomach churn,

"Just imagine, I was beginning to think that my investment in you had been a complete waste of time,"

He was so close now that Gin could smell the dull scent of cigar smoke on his breath.

"I think you have earned some time to… yourself…"

His gray eyes flicked to the remaining guard,

"Show number Forty-Six to the door would you,"

The nervous man hastily obeyed almost slipping from the mess on the floor, keeping his head bowed and his eyes adverted from Gin's face. His hands were trembling as he grasped him by the fabric of his suit refusing to touch him. They were almost to the door when Wuncler's voice halted him. His tone had shifted, the friendly cadence replaced with a concealed threat,

"Oh and Gin…if you ever do this again…I _will_ put a bullet though your skull,"

Gin snorted resisting the urge to lunge for the older man's throat and shrugged the guard's hands off. He tilted his head at an arrogant angle, a posture he had learned from Ed,

"Whateva nigga,"

_**Authors Note and Ending Note:**_

_**See I told you that it wasn't what it seemed….Whew that torture scene was a bitch to write. Just one more chapter to go and then I will begin Unknown, Knowns. Review please…please, it's what sustains an author, to know that their work is appreciated and liked. This is for MysticalFairy012**_

So I posted this and its edited because I was reviewing it and good fucking god there are a lot of errors


	7. Broken and Bloody

Bullets and Blood

_**Authors Note**_: Sorry about the long wait but as I said before school is kicking me in the ass. So I have tried to make up for it by writing a longer chapter then usual.

_**Disclaimer**_: In no way shape or form do I own the Boondocks…if I did…it would be very inappropriate…even more so then it is now. Rated NC-17 for language, sexual content, and the usual blood and gore. Sorry guys I kinda had an inspirational break through, the ending part to this will be posted Friday or sooner, so sorry for the long wait...I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Hell is empty…all the demons are here.**_

_**The Tempest William Shakespeare **_

_Part Seven Broken and Bloody__ One of Two_

Gin left Wuncler's office unescorted; the dried blood that stained his suit and glistened on his neck was enough of to quell any opposition. He strode down the dimly lit hallway, his footsteps echoing against stone floor following the terrifying noise that had crept from under Wuncler's door.

He took the stairs to the main floor; hoping to calm the rage, that still snarled though his blood. His mind was still reeling from the harsh melody of screams, and the thick feeling of blood slipping hot and burning across hands lingered.

Being Wuncler's personal assassin was becoming too much of a burden for him, the older man was choking him, drowning him in blood. The businessman had a thirst for agony, and drank in the suffering that he caused like his expensive liquors. The grotesque truth was that Gin was tool, Wuncler's reaper of blood.

Pain began to flicker behind Gins eyes, and he missed a stair almost staggering into the wall. Cursing he stood there a moment, panting, leaning against the railing running his hands though his hair, attempting the calm himself. Vertigo lurched against his throat threatening to sweep through his tired mind, after a few seconds his vision blurred back into focus. He began walking again, his movements slow and careful, keeping his hand firmly pressed to the wall.

The ground floor of Wuncler's corporation was as shamelessly elegant as his manor. Towering ceilings loomed above Gin's head, domed with glass that trickled into the golden wings of ethereal frescoes. Black marble glistened on the floors, veined with gold and green, polished to such a shine that Gin could see his reflection. Mirrors set in hand carved frames, tapestries woven by the skilled fingers of artisans long dead, and portraits of the Wuncler ancestry decorated the walls.

The fleeting fragrance of cigar smoke and money drifted in the air, mixing with something more sinister, something vile.The Devils perfume…it made Gin's skin crawl.

Men adorned in expensive Italian suits were always present on this level. Either lounging in leather seats, or quietly waiting to be shown into one of the many rooms on the second and third floors. The blond knew some of them, faces from past missions, previous clients, investors to ICA. Hell was abandoned…and all of its demons were here.

A hidden malice stalked though the halls of this building with furled wings, shrouded in expensive cologne. It resided on the top floor in an office that smelled of torture and had crimson tainted ink spattered across the floor.

Gin swept past the front desk and began to make his way to the front door, ignoring the stares he received for his bloody attire. His gaze fixed on the two men flanking the main entrance; they stared back him their eyes their trailing from his spattered shirt to the graceful arch of blood that marred his neck.

They shifted nervously the weight of the guns on their hips bringing no comfort. The blond had become a familiar imposing figure to Wuncler's firm. He was often seen a few steps behindthe businessmanmoving with the deadly grace of a trained killer. But he never accompanied Wuncler outside the building not even past the threshold of the doorway.

When he had an appointment he would wait, leaning against the wall in the atrium, lazily smoking a cigarette, his intense gaze fixed on the doorway; an irritated look always gracing his features, an expression that blatantly said that he would rather be somewhere else.

There had been only one instance that he had been late. It had been an unpleasant experience for anyone who had the misfortune of even glancing at him. He had all but stormed into the front lobby slamming the doors open with such a vicious force that that the glass panes had a cracked and almost shattered

His cloths looked suspiciously like they had been thrown on in haste and that he had been interrupted from something extremely intimate since his shirt had been partially hanging open. Half of the buttons were torn off from one side; giving everyone a glimpse of scars that decorated his chest and upper stomach… and the bruising bite marks on the arch of his collar bone. His blue eyes had been wild with the feral heat of anger, his lips twisted in a wrathful snarl.

The same look that had etched his features then was present now, made even more malicious by the blood. The memory of his ranting voice echoed in their skulls mingling with the metallic snap of his gun as he drew back the long slide when one of them had stepped in his way.

It was difficult to disregard these images as he strode toward them, the primal shadow of anger marring his face. This was only enhanced because he was weaponless, his guns captured by the two men standing before him. They had been hand selected by Wuncler personally, and were responsible for relieving all weapons from incoming patrons.

Gin never fought against their questing hands because he didn't need to, his body language sent his message across almost as if he had spoken it out loud. A perpetual menacing aura would roll off of his body, and the disdainful glint in his eyes spoke of an underlying threat; that the only reason their blood wasn't splattered across the floor was because it would be a waste of ammunition.

He continuously taunted them, his hands were far swifter then theirs would ever be and they often find the cold nozzle of a gun pressed to their necks or hovering inches from their eyes as they stood up from their inspection.

Gin would rise and eyebrow and somehow manage to appear innocent as his finger rested delicately on the trigger. His voice would be gentle, the voice of afriend or a lover,it made icecreep into their insides and twist up their spines.

'You mutha fuckers lookin f'a this?'

He would continue to smile, and release the handle of his Silverballer so that the nozzle swung around to face him and his finger was no longer resting on the trigger.

His voice suddenly sliced through their revelries ominous and low,

"You the two cock suckers tha' took my Silverballer righ'? Well whatta ya fuckin standin around f'a! Shit, lazy ass fucka's"

Gin stood in the snow breathing in the fiery cold, his breath misting in front of his face. The wind clawed at him, dragging her icy claws through his cloths, stealing his breath. He flicked his gaze to the building behind him, deceptively beautiful in the harsh embrace of winter. Cascading walls of mirrored glass rose from the frozen ground like uncut gems, rising to jagged arches that pierced the steel gray heavens.

An elegant prison, festering with ugly horrors as terrible as the ninth circle of the inferno in all of its hellish glory, masked over by bloody money and silken suits. Gin was a participator of all this now, amongstthe deadly sins ofitsdemons, dancing with them, kissing them, and spilling blood for them as a commandeered mercenary, a wicked tool of Wuncler's trade.He had sacrificed his freedom, oneof his last paragons, a coveted treasure thatICA had notbeenable strip from him, to Wuncler. He belonged to the older man now, was his servant easily manipulated by the hissing threat of a contract.

He willing conveyed all of this;he would do anything that was commandedof him, as long as Wuncler upheld his end of the deal.

Until then he was shackled to the older man, with chains made heavy with the oaths of death.

He sighed bowing his head against the screaming gales of winter and began walking to his Jag. His thoughts consumed with Ed, the glimmer of hope that made this all an easier burden. Pain blazed along his shoulder, and the dried blood made wet by the kisses of winter seared along his neck.

He savagely opened the door to the Jag, and dropped inside water dripping from his hair, and glimmering on his gloves. Heleft to door ajar for a few minutes savoring the silence wrought by the raw cold.

He stared out the windshield, disregarding the snow that swept into his car, and sprinkled over the floor board. A recent memory rang sharp against his skull flickering against the backs of his eyes.

_An __untouched__ glass of scotch glimmered on the edge of Wuncler__'s__ desk, its amber depths churning with lashing fire from the hearth. The lighting was dim, but Gin could clearly see the man__ leaning against the fireplace, a__ devil hidden in the dancing shadows caste by the flames._

_They were not alone, Wuncler__ was a lot of things but dealing with killers like Gin had made him cautious__. There were three others occupying the room masked by the flickering darkness, two were standing by the door the other was __leaning __against the wall to far back for Gin to see, _

_"I just want to make sure that you belong to me now that's all..."_

_The older mans tone ma__de Gin flinch__, his fingers twitched against the polished armrest of his chair digging into the metal studs. He turned glowering eyes to Wuncler, his scorn __burning__ through the darkness as he looked at the businessman's silhouette. _

_"An how the fuckyou __gonna__ do that?" _

_The gentle snap of a lighter being flicked open sang against the quiet of the night. Fire flared against the darkness, and __G__in heard the men flanking the door shift closer together._

_"Unbutton your shirt,"_

_Gin felt his lips curl away from his teeth in a disgusted snarl,_

_"What the fuck did you just say?"_

_The threatening whisper ofa pair of__ slides being drawn back along two gunsmade the blond turn his attention back to door. From the edge of his vision, he saw __the one who had been leaning against the wall__ silently __move to the __far corner of the room, giving him an opportune view to shoot the blond through the temple. _

_The other __two__ remained __by the doorway placing their bodies __in front__ of the entra__nce.Just incase Gin somehow managed to make the eight steps it would take to get there with out have his brains spattered across the expensive surface of Wuncler's desk. _

_"Do not make me ask again Gin." _

_Growling a cur__se under his breath, Gin did as h__e was bid, his fingers swiftly unclasping the buttons of his shirt. _

_"Now lean forward," _

_The blond actually __recoiled__ back so violently __his chair slightly skid__ across thefloor,his eyes narrowed in revulsion,_

_"The fuck?"_

_The elder man sighed annoyance creeping into his voice, giving his tone a sharp edge that he shared with his grandson when he didn't __immediately __ receive__ something he__ asked for,_

_"Why must you make everysmall requestso fucking difficult __hhmm_

_He flicked his gaze __to__ directly behind Gin's shoulder_

_"Please assist number Forty-six will you?"_

_The scalding threat that tore from Gin throat shattered against his teeth as he felt the cold kiss a gun being pressing against the back of his neck. Strong fingers gripped his shoulder shoving himfrom the chair so hard that he staggered against __the __desk. __A savage __blow caught __him __across his temple so hard that his teeth cracked together,stunning him for a few precious seconds. _

_His wrists were captured and pinned against the glass surface the table and held fast by the weight of another guard. The seething edge ofa knife blazed along his spine slicing away his shirt exposing his bare back to Wuncler's gaze. _

_He viciously bucked against his captures pitching his weight backwards, snarling curses and promises of death. _

_Silver flickered before his vision and the razor edge of knife blade that spanned his neck arched against his throat. He immediately stilled his movements rolling his burning gaze to Wuncler. _

_The older manhad stepped forward from his place against the fireplace an amused expression graced his features. He was idly twirling an insignia ring on the very tip of his index finger__. As he approached, __Gin felt the guard leaning against his back shift to the side allowing his __benefactor a better view of the blonds back_

_Fingersmade cold from clasping hands with Dea__th and the Devil trailed along his__ spine. Gin resisted the urge to __wince__, fearing he would slit his own throat. _

_'Now hold still...I don't want to make a mess,"_

_He heard the jagged hiss ofthe lighter flicking open then silence broken only by his ragged breathing. Then heat, white hot and liqu__id burst against his shoulder. __Stabbing andrelentless__, sizzling, __dancing searing waltzes of agony up and down his spine. _

_The sickening smell of burning flesh crept into his nostrils and bile rose, acrid against the back of his throat. _

_As suddenly as the agony had taken hold of him, __it was over__ leaving his slumped forward and trembling__ draped across Wuncler's desk. The men that had held him down had __released his and __drifted back to their former positions. He lay there panting his throat raw from a scream he didn't know had been forced from his body. _

_Sweat trickled from his forehead and dripped into his eyes, blurring his vision so that Wuncler's form began distorted against the light of the fire. __Bracing his hands against Wuncler desk, he stood up his ruined shirt sliding from his shoulders to the floor. A thin line of blood trickled from neck where he had involuntarily lurched forward unintentionally pressing the keen __edge __of the knife against his flesh. _

_Wuncler was returning his __fire blackened __insignia ring to his finger, lighting a cigar he glanced at Gin,_

_"I expect better cooperation from you in the future Forty-six; your actions tonight have __sorely __disappointed me."_

_He turned his back on the trembling man and__walked to the door, __gray smoke swirling behind him. The three men that served as his elite followed him, leaving Gin to the silence__ and pain. _

_He sto__od there a long time staring out the window,__ the raw burn__t__ flesh of his shoulder throbbing in time with heart beat reminding him of how his life was bonded with the other man. _

The images and pain roiled away, carried from him by the merciful winter gales. He raised his hand to his throat his fingers brushing against the mark that Ed had left there, in an attempt to ease the scar that Wuncler had permanently given him on his shoulder.

He swallowed clenching his teeth, he had belonged to Ed before his grandfather, had given him self to his lover completely before the older man had seared his initials into his flesh with his ring. He had pledged his skills to Wuncler, and even his body to a certain extent, but everything that was his essence was Ed's and no brand was ever going to fucking change that.

He gripped the handle of the door slamming it shut and turned the ignition, he had spent half the day at Wuncler's corporation and he was sure that Ed was going to be pissed as hell when he got back to the manor.


	8. Bullets and Blood

_With or without you, I'll always be with you  
You'll never forget me, I'm keeping you with me_

_No, I won't let you take me to the end of my rope  
While you burn it and torture my soul_

_No I'm not your puppet  
And no, no, no, I won't let you go_

Ed leaned against one of the many Greek pillars that lined the southern style wrap-around porch of Wuncler manor. He bit his lip, agitated, bored and more then a little pissed that Gin had left with out telling him. He turned his gaze to the icy sky trying to find solace in the gently falling snow.

It was magic hour the time of day when the sky were thrown into the heavenly dim light of the sun made even more ethereal by the winter clouds. He drew in a cold breath of air and exhaled though his teeth, the mist drifting before his eyes like his grandfathers cigar smoke.

The redhead didn't really know how to feel about this grandfather. He knew the old man was a manipulative, hateful, son of a bitch, whose fingers had been dipped into the filth of corruption so many times that they were permanently stained with blood.

But unfortunately, he was only thing that he could securely connect to his father. Ed often was repulsed by the thought that he shared any blood ties with the elder Wuncler, that the sly mother fucker had a hand in making his father or that he sometimes saw the older mans face staring back at him from the mirror.

His grandfather was a trickster, had a silver tongue that was razor edged, he was ruthless and mercilessly cruel. It almost made Ed sick to know that over the years of living with the older man he had inadvertently began to adopt some of these traits. Features that he had once shared with his parents slowly became replaced, smothered by a seething temper, and a rebellious hateful streak that only his grandfather could replicate.

There was a reason that there was never any harmony between them...they were to much a like in temperament. When they fought, it was brutal and pitiless; they went at each others throats with barbed words and scalding insults. There were times that Ed was sure if any weapons had been with in immediate reach they would have killed each other.

But his grandfather was cruel and played all his grandsons weakness; he knew the wounds left on Ed's soul with the death of his parents were always raw and easily reopened.

So...when he found out that beating his grandson didn't bend him to submission he found other, more wicked ways punish him.

Ed once had many precious possessions that had belonged to his parents, photographs, jewelry, cologne, letters... Over the years, these things had steadily disappeared, torn from his grasp by his grandfather if he didn't readily comply with him or mind his own damn business.

These treasures were whittled away until he was only left with a picture of his father and his parent's wedding bands.

He remembered that the images of his mother had been the first things to vanish, and it had been so long since he had seen her face the she was beginning to fade from his memory.He could recall some things, how she smelled, the gentle tone and cadence of her voice, the sound of her laughter…but these were beginning to blur lost to time and narcotic abuse.

The steady purr of an engine roused him from his depressing thoughts and he swung his eyes to the curved driveway watching as Gin's sleek car rolled to a stop. When the door swung open and his lover immerged, the scathing remark that had been balanced on Ed's tongue broke.

A fresh bruise trailed from Gin's temple to his jaw marring his face; blood was smeared against his throat and stained the front of his shirt. He halted a few feet away from the blond, his irritation feigning concern.

Gin nervously ran his hands through his hair…fucking hell. He had expected Ed to waiting for him, but not outside. How was he going to fucking explain coming home with a gore spattered shirt and half dried blood dribbling down his neck?

"Ed I…,"

The young heir raised his hand and Gin immediately closed his mouth his lips pursing in a thin line. Icy cold fingers gently brushed against his bloody neck further smearing crimson across his throat. A startlingly intense look was etched across the redhead's features; it was piercing and burning, and made shame swell against Gin's chest.

He could handle a wrathful Ed, a screaming Ed, but this was something he was unprepared for, this solemn, searing stare that cut into his very being. A strained silence threaded between them twisting tighter and tighter with each breath they drew until Gin felt as if his very bones were going to splinter and snap from the tension.

Sweat trickled down the curve of his spine and his teeth began to ache from how tightly he was clenching his jaw, he relaxed the action causing a brief flare of pain to lick at the side of his face. He felt Ed draw away his hand shifting his fingers up to touch the bruise that darkened the side of his face.

Gin unconsciously turned into the caress closing his eyes a broken smile leaking across his face when he felt Ed's fingers curl around the back of his ear tucking away a few stray hairs.

"Gin…whateva dis is…whoever is beatin the shit outta a you jus' tell me…tell me please,"

"I wish I could Ed…believe me…but…,"

He fought to find the right words turning his face further into Ed's hand kissing his palm, and blood streaked fingers,

"but…there jus' too much that could…I jus' cant Ed, m'sorry I cant…,"

He was so sorry for it, so terribly fucking sorry,

"Why the fuck not Rummy? Why? What 'ave you got ta hide from me?"

Gin flinched at his lovers tone, anger was beginning to simmer in his voice,

"Cause…,"

Why? Because I don't want to wake and find your throat slit, I don't want to have to worry about someone trying to put a bullet though your skull, because I am terrified that if I fuck up, you will pay for my mistakes….

Gin snarled at his own damning thoughts turning away from Ed, running his fingers through his hair glad that he didn't have to look the other man in the eye anymore. He rested one arm against the door of his car. He slouched forward his fingers slipping under glasses to rub feverishly at his eyes. Fuck, he didn't know what to do! This was all slipping beyond his control and the worst part was he had no one to blame except his own damn self.

He ground his teeth ignoring the stab of pain the jabbed against his temple. A half broken smile suddenly slithered across his lips giving him a slightly insane look. It was oddly amusing that he could easily slay elitist executives, poison their innocent wives, and snap their children's necks with out flinching. That he could piteously look into a man's eyes as he pressed the nozzle of his gun to their foreheads and pull the trigger without a second thought.

Now standing ankle deep in snow, in a blood-spattered suit, in the presence of the younger Wuncler he could hardly gather enough words from his stumbling brain to form a coherent sentence when Ed demanded that he tell him the truth. It frightened him sometimes that he could be reduced to this by just being around the other man. Ed was his weakness and controlled him more effectively then Wuncler senior ever could hope to. He was terrified now as his eyes relocked with Ed's, he could see the damning shadow of confusion mingling with the flicker of anger.

He took a hesitant step closer to his lover his hand reaching up to grip his wrist. He remembered long before any of this stupid shit had started that he had come home beaten, bloody from a mission that had turned out to be a set up.

* * *

"_Gin what the fuck happened?"_

_Ed's voice whispered from the cold almost as clearly as if he had just spoken. Fear had risen into him at those soft words. Rearing from his stomach to his chest almost choking him, it had been a maddening grotesque emotion that had gripped at him so tightly that he experienced a brief moment of insanity. That had been only time he had ever maliciously laid his hands on the redhead. Without thinking he pinned Ed against the wall his fingers gripping, the younger's shoulders so savagely that later dark bruises had appeared against his flawless skin. Gin could still hear his own voice, a cruel, wicked hiss, a tone he used for men he was about to kill or torture,_

"_Mind your own fuckin business," _

_The confusion and pain that had welled in Ed's eyes instantly made Gin relax his grip and wrap his lover in an embrace of gentle apologies and latent kisses. _

* * *

Since that night, Ed had never inquired about his wounds, or his blood spattered cloths until now.

Ed eyes briefly flicked to Gin fingers firmly wrapped around his wrist. A memory that he tried to suppress suddenly lurched from his consciousness. He swallowed fixing his gaze back on Gin's face. There was no anger there but a deep lingering anguish, he gasped as he was suddenly yanked forward so that he was chest to bloody chest with Gin.

Gin leaned forward resting his forehead against Ed's his hands trailing up to softly rest against the sides of Ed's neck.

"Please understand me Ed, that I can't tell you…please…I'm sorry…I can't risk _you_ Ed…I jus' cant."

He closed his eyes drawing in a deep breath, waiting for his lover's response hoping that his own words wouldn't back lash.

Gin's voice caused an icy shiver to slice down Ed's spine, the blonde never begged for anything, granted he had come very close with Ed on...certain occasions but never like this. Ed bit his lower lip trying to think, trying to ignore Gin's warm breath as it kissed away the cold on his face and how exhausted he looked.

The other man's body language was rigid even if the hands against his neck were relaxed and gentle. It made Ed nervous, almost fearful, Gin was never like this, Gin was always calm, Gin always had a plan, always knew what to do when bullets were flying and men were screaming and dying, when everything went to straight to hell so fast it would have made other men's heads spin...

Except now, Ed could see that the blonde was lost and was fighting desperately with something that was writhing out of his grasp and going for his throat. The redhead sighed pressing him self closer to his lover, sharing his lovers tension and nauseating confusion.

If Gin didn't want him to know, just what the fuck was going on then maybe redhead could ease some of the burden.

He felt the other man lean into the embrace and felt the tension that had been so tightly coiled within him go slack. They were standing so close now that their noses were almost touching; blue eyes that always held the fire of mischief were void boarding on a hollow glassy stare. It was a grotesque expression and made Ed's stomach clench,

"Rummy, I under'san whatchoo mean 'bout me… but dis,"

He reached up and ran his fingers over the bruise on Gin's temple then swept his touch down his jaw line, over his bloody throat, and tailed down his spattered shirt lingering there,

"Dis, I jus don' get this Rummy…you neva let someone do dis kinda shit ta you,"

He felt Gin's hands slide from his neck to wrap around his shoulders in a loose hug,

"I know Ed…but what all'a dis has done ta me…s'been worth it,"

He placed a soft kiss against Ed's lips tightening his hold around Ed's shoulders whispering against his mouth,

"S'been worth it,"

* * *

Gin let a sigh hiss through his teeth as he gently lowered him self into the marble bathtub. He felt the heat immediately loosen the clenched muscles of his neck and lower back easing the strain of standing so rigidly in the cold embrace of the snow and wind.

Steam whispered around his face, curling from the still surface of the water replacing the icy chill that had crept into his body. A rolled up towel was propped underneath his head and an unopened book, the pages becoming warped by the heat lay beside the tub. The steady sound of water dripping from the silver faucet and faint rustle of Ed moving around in the other room were lulling him into a slurred drowsy state chasing away any thoughts of reading.

He was almost asleep when he felt the water shift around his body and a familiar weight settle across his hips. Gin stretched adjusting his position so that Ed could comfortably lie against him. Without opening his eyes Gin ran his fingers through Ed's steam damp hair silently enjoying the feeling, and company of his lover.

He felt the redhead lean forward to kiss his throat before resting his head against his chest the gentle clink of his dog tags cutting through the heat of the bathroom.

Ed lay against Gin his eyes half open and staring, soothed by the steady heart beat the thrummed against his ear. Gin continued to thread his fingers through his hair and down his neck before trailing them back up and starting the caress all over again. But confusion still lingered in the young heirs mind, even with the blood washed free from his neck and his crimson flecked suit gone the smell of gore seemed to linger on Gin.

Ed had not sensed that scent in a long time, not since they were in Iraq together. But that was understandable, death and blood had been all around them, sweat soaked and tepid. It was the fragrance of war, the perfume of death. And he had gotten used it there, because he knew that it clung it to him just like every other man.

But now its silence and clean marble of his bathroom away from the war torn Middle East the smell seemed out of place. He knew that Gin was mixed up in some wicked shit right now, even if the blonde didn't tell him, Ed knew that Gin was killing other men.

He felt blonde shift beneath arching his back to ease to sore muscles briefly lifting Ed free of the warm water before settling back down. Gin's hands were beginning to slow his breathing becoming deep and even as sleep began to take hold of his exhausted mind. Ed silently wished that he could follow his lover to realms of dreams, to escape the turmoil of living.

* * *

Gin gently ran his fingers over his new braids, rubbing his sore scalp, he had forgotten how annoyingly painful it was to have his hair pulled back. It was beginning to give him a headache. The final breath of the sun was threading through the arched windows of Ed's bedroom casting everything in a fiery shade of crimson.

It had been two weeks since his last encounter with Wuncler Sr., the older man had not contacted him to request a contract or give him information on a hit or even summoned him to his presence. This made the blonde extremely nervous, so much so that he was teetering on the 

brink of abysmal paranoia. He was also beginning to develop insomnia, when night would creep upon him and every sound was the distinct click of a gun, or a long slide being drawn back.

Staring into the darkness with Ed's breath gently kissing his neck Gin feign sleep his hand resting on the handle of his Silverballer only relaxing with the bright fingers of morning sunlight would trail along the wall killing the looming shadows that had lurked so maliciously in the corners.

With ICA it had been less complicated, he was in control of the situation information was constantly being sent to him, he knew exactly what his target was wearing, what they looked like, where their family lived what they fucking at for breakfast. There no waiting, he hadn't sat on his ass long since he had been sent to Iraq.

He knew what the older bastard was doing though he was toying with him, idly taking his time, making his little assassin sweat, and silently torturing him. It was true show of how much power Wuncler had, of how securely the strings were tied to his to his fingers and how each little movement affected Gin's life. This was a punishment for his behavior, he was being taught a lesson, it was very subtle, and very threatening.

The last rays of the sun glimmered on the polished silver of his guns before fading completely. Another restless night of waking nightmares clutching shadows of dreams, he slightly turned his head to one side when he heard the door down stairs open then slam shut. The sounds of Ed's voice lashing against the silence followed by the equally malicious tones Wuncler Sr.

Gin automatically tensed straining to hear the jagged words of their vicious argument. He flinched when heard something delicate and fragile smash to pieces. There was an eerie silence after that, a quiet that Gin often associated with a savage struggle that abruptly concluded with a bullet through some ones eye socket, it made his blood run cold. He quietly retrieved his gun from the table and slipped out the door, drawing back the long slide as he walked down the hallway.


	9. Final Promise

Authors Note: Here we are my friends, the last part of Unknown, Unknowns. But do not fret this is only installment number one, there are still two more to go.

_Shattered Secrets and Broken Goodbyes _

_Remember I'll never leave you  
If you will only remember me  
Remember I will still be here  
As long as you hold me in your memory_

Ed stood facing his grandfather, wrath twisting across his face, the wicked emotion kindling a cold fury that was mirrored in the older man eyes. Glimmering on the floor between them was the shattered remains of a picture frame.

"You_ fucking bastard,"_

The young heir's words were laden with poison, slithering through the broken glass on the floor, brimming with so much hatred that they almost singed his grandfather's ears…almost.

Wuncler narrowed his grey eyes, a grin trickling across his lips, the temping smirk of the devil his voice was dangerously soft

"Keep your temper in check Edward; it was what got your father killed."

He shrugged turning his back on his seething grandson and took a long drag from his cigar. Smoke spilled from his mouth as he continued to talk, trailing behind him as he meandered toward his private office.

"it also, unfortunately, left me with you, such a shame that his actions did not slay you as well."

The sentence ended with the gentle click of polished oaken door being softly shut, his final words entwining around the lingering wake of cigar smoke.

Gin had silently watched all of this from the stairs, his finger curled around the trigger of his gun. He knew that Ed was more then capable of taking care of him self; he just wanted to ensure that it was an even fight if the argument escalated to more then just dueling words.

But it was just so _fucking_ tempting he had had a clear shot of the arrogant fucker….All it would take was one well placed bullet…to unleash hell.

But God, how he wanted to fucking kill his benefactor. Not only for causing him such torment but also for afflicting constant emotional anguish on Ed, and quite obviously savoring it.

He stared at the gleaming office door for another moment before turning his attention back to Ed. The redhead had not moved since his grandfather's infuriatingly quiet exit. His hands were clenched at his sides, and in the faint light of the moon Gin could see that he was trembling with barely controlled rage.



It was amazing how Wuncler always had the last say in every contract, every argument, every word, he always was the last one to speak. He caught them in their own vices slowing tightening his grip on them with his silver words until he could slit their throats with their own sharp tongues, and leave behind a mocking, smoke tainted silence.

Every victory for him was just another link in the chain that bound Ed and him to the older man. Creating a burning fury that provoked them to drown their wrath in bottles of alcohol and half conceived plans.

Wuncler distorted them, destroyed them, each barbed remark was well placed, and slowly weaken them until they were shattered and so weak they could be broken with just a malaicious comment.

Gin tucked his Silverballer into the inner pocket of his jacket and carefully made his way down the stairs. He cautiously approached Ed, the young heirs wrath burning away the cold moonlight that washed across his features illuminating tears rage spawned agony that were to proud to roll down his aristocratic face.

"One day that spiteful bastard is gonna shove me over the edge Rummy, an when he does…,"

His words tapered off leaving a behind a threat that was threaded with a malevolent promise. Unsure if the redhead wanted any intimate contact Gin softly laid his hand on Ed's quivering shoulder, his voice was gentle,

"Don't let him drag you down Ed I know you don't really mean that…f'you promise something like that you no better n'he is…an I know that you nothin like that,"

His statement was welcomed with a sneer,

"Naw not accordin ta him…he says m'jus like him Rummy…an when he does shit ta me like this…provokes me…

His words ended in a soft whisper as broken as the glass that was strewn around both their booted feet.

"I believe him…."

Gin tightened his grip on Ed's shoulder before sliding his arm around his lover's neck, holding him a loose embrace,

"Don't listen ta anything he has ta say ta you Ed, you nothin like him…neva will be,"

Ed ran his hands through his hair as if trying to tear his grandfather's words from his skull his voice a fractured whisper,

"S'always been like this…even….before my parents was killed…



Gin closed his eyes holding Ed closer to his body, trailing his hands up and down his lover back, tracing the curve of his spine with slender fingers. Ed rarely spoke of his parents, and mentioned them casually as if they were only a passing thought, as if their memory was not firmly shackled to their sons grieving soul; constant specters to a broken boy fractured by death then shattered completely by his only surviving family.

"He was never there f'me Gin, he hated my mother, disregarded my father as if…we were worthless not even worth his time, not worth a glance, an then when they were both shot, he only showed up after the grave side service….Like he wus…just…

Gin winced as Ed's fingers dug into his back in suddenly anger,

"just like he was makin' sure that they were really dead."

This last part was spoken to quietly that Gin had to tilt his head to hear it, a seething hatred had been flaring through him as he listened to Ed speak. And he really wasn't any better the old conniving fucker was he? He had been lying to Ed since he had met him, just like his grandfather did…using him… Gin grit his teeth,

"Ed I have to tell y-,"

A movement as brief as a shadow lighting across the sky caught the blondes attention and he narrowed his eyes, flicking his gaze around the atrium, suddenly very aware how abnormally quiet it had become. He began to realize with a growing sense of sick dread that Wuncler had never turned on a light in his office, and he couldn't have left the small the room because there was only one entrance and that was through the atrium.

"Have ta tell me what Gin?"

He saw the flicker of motion again and knew immediately what was about to happen. He instinctively clutched his lover tighter to him and swiveled them both around so that Ed was facing away from the windows and main doorway then shoved him unmercifully hard.

Ed's curse mingled with the groaning sound of the door as it shattered and seemed to explode inwards. Snarling Gin managed to fling himself away from eruption of splinters and shards of scorching metal, he rolled onto his back his fingers curling around the handle of his Silverballer. Another bullet pierced through the darkness dangerously close to where he had thrown Ed.

Something wet and tepid was running down his face and into his eyes making it difficult to see, he feverishly swiped his hand across his forehead wiping away the annoying substance.

Cursing through clenched teeth Gin scrambled through debris and slid over to his lover momentarily exposing his back to the smoldering doorway. He heard the sound of the bullet leave the gun, striped of its hellish sound by a silencer, and then Ed screamed. It was sound that was torn from the horrid realms of Gin's dreams, a sound that he had heard many times in his profession, the hideous sound of someone dying.

Almost dropping his gun in his despair he waded through the chaos on the floor and slipped. He fell to his knees praying that he wasn't wallowing in lover's blood. The echoes of 

Ed's agony still ricocheted against his skull ardent and burning, causing searing panic to claw up and down his spine. Dragging himself across the floor Gin groped madly in the ruins of smoldering wood and jagged glass, his fingers slid against a grotesque wetness that made his stomach churn.

His hands finally brushed against warm flesh, and he hauled himself closer, gently trailing his fingers up Ed's torso, and settled them on his neck; the pulse there was even and strong. Relief tore though Gin with such intensity that he almost laughed.

The blonde staggered to his feet placing himself in front of Ed, stepping cautiously he began making his way through the wrecked atrium to the smoking door frame. He silently drew back the long slide on his Silverballer, whispering a soft threat through clenched teeth.

"Better hope I don't find you mother fucker…."

His sharp eyes stayed locked on the portal of darkness that led out into the night; then swung back to Wuncler's office door, he turned his full attention there. A smoky quiet curled around him mingling with Ed's low ragged breathing. The raised his gun pointing it at the door, the laser on the end danced across the wood then settled right in the middle, he waited, listening as time ticked by on an old grandfather clock that had somehow survived the RU-AP mine explosion.

Then, mixed in with these soft sounds Gin heard the metallic snap of a slide being drawn back along a gun, the deadly sound slicing through the unsettling calm that follows destruction. The blonde mercenary watched as the carved antique handle silently turned it's polished surface, marred now by dust, reflecting the moonlight that poured through the shattered windows,

"Oh, there is no need for me to hope forty-six; I _want_ you to find me."

The door swung open with such a forced that it crashed against the wall. Wuncler stood in the doorway his body drunkenly swaying back and forth, blood spattered his face and neck pouring from a gash in his head. His expensive Armani suit was stained a deep crimson, the white color of his silk shirt was flecked with blood.

Vicious gray eyes glared at Gin with a sort of mocking amusement staring at him from just behind Wuncler's head. The hitman's features were ruthlessly angular washed with shadows and icy moonlight. Hair the color of winter spun gossamer was elegantly combed back from his aristocratic face gave only added to his evil visage.

His hand, leather clad and shining with blood, was wrapped firmly around millionares throat, keeping him unsteadily on his feet. The other was holding the handle of a custom AMT Hardballer, the nozzle or which was resting over Wuncler's shoulder pointed directly at Gin's head,

"Old fucker took me by surprise, almost stabbed with a very lovely letter opener,"

He grinned nastily at Gin, his voice as smooth and deadly as the stainless steel of his Hardballer 1911.

"But do you know what I am really hoping for?"

He didn't bother waiting for Gin to respond,

"That his grandson has as much vivacious ferocity he does…but I am almost sure that you can testify that he does…couldn't you forty-six?"

Gin felt his lips curl back in a snarl, the thread that was holding back his temper was beginning to fray; he took an unconscious step forward his finger curling around the trigger of his gun. The other assassin tightened his grip around Wuncler's neck, and pushed him forward using him as shield.

"Now, now forty six…we don't want to make a bigger mess then we already have…just more for my…organization to clean up and their bill is always atrociously high,"

"F'you don't think I won't kill him to get you…your fuckin mistaken,"

His threat was receive with infuriatingly subtle amusement,

"Well said forty-six…well said, spoken like a true elite killer…,"

Laughter spilled around the side of Wuncler's barley conscious form,

"Hmmm but to be though honest his life means nothing to me and my…client,"

He turned the 1911 away from Gin and settled it against Wuncler's temple, stepping back from behind his victim. Gin swallowed subtly shifting his gun so that the sight was level with Wuncler's shoulder, it was a desperate move one that would wound the old man even further but the bullet would have enough force behind it to pass though his body into the hitman behind him.

"However I am sure that I have more than enough ammunition to kill my target and anyone else that is…foolish enough to get into my way. _Merces Letifer _above all else and think how much I will get paid extra if I take down one of ICA's best assassins."

His hand shifted against Wuncler throat and Gin heard a distinct electrical sound. Another explosion tore though the manor just as Gin pulled the trigger on his Silverballer. The roar was deafening, and he hissed though his teeth as he felt shards of burning wood swath across his face. He became aware of a white hot agony slammed into his shoulder screaming up to his brain and making him gag. Through the smoke and fire he could see that the door to Wuncler's office was smeared with fresh blood. He clenched his teeth his eyes frantically searching for the other killer and tried to walk forward.

The marble floor of the atrium seemed to tilt up and meet him; he managed to catch himself on his hands not even noticing the glass that sliced deep gashes across his palms. He slumped there a moment, panting, blood dripping from his open mouth and onto the floor, he swallowed and managed to stagger to his feet and lurched toward Ed's unconscious form. He left of a trail of blood the glimmered in the flickering light of the fire, crimson tears shed for his lover. He had promised Ed that he would give him everything he posessed...if that meant he head to shed blood for him...to sacrifice his life for him...he had promised.

He fell…

groaning as he slammed into broken pieces of glass and other seething debris that littered the floor, he felt his stomach heave and his own blood filled his mouth with a foul copper taste. It dribbled thickly from between his clamped lips and onto the floor; the room was beginning to swim the edges of reality becoming faded and tainted black. He reached out to pull his broken body forward but…the effort proved too much…searing pain ground against his muscle and bone of his shoulder. The world was beginning to tetter balancing on the abyess of unconciousness he shuttered gasping as the movement almost made him pass out.

Faintly through the sound of his own heart slamming in his ears he though he heard the dull roar of a car motor. His fingers unconsciously tightened on his Silverballer that was still tightly clutched in his hand.

_At least Ed is goin to be alright….at least…I didn't…break my promise._

_And then...why so serious? _

_End of Unknown Unknowns there will be an epiloge to this series the second one is in progress. You get one of my famous cliff hangers to keep you interested.  
_


	10. Epilogue

A LITTLE NOTE HERE IF YOU CAN FIND IT LISTEN TO THE SONG BLOOD ON MY HANDS FROM THE DARK KNIGHT SOUND TRACK WHILE READING THIS.

_Blood on my own hands…his and mine…_

_He had not meant for it to become this fucked up…he thought, stupidly, that he had everything under control. Every tie that lead back to his former life to ICA, had been severed, easily, willingly, without a second thought, or a fleeting glance. He had cast aside his bloody past, and walked the treacherous path in an uncertain present which twisted its way into an even bloodier future. _

_He had made mistakes before, but those had been different, he only had to guard his own ass from being riddled with bullets if he fucked up then he was the one who paid the price. Back then his blood had been spilled on many occasions because he had been foolish, arrogant, or impatient. But as time had passed he had been able to free himself from the restraints of idiotic oversight. He had learned to become a silent assassin, to watch his victims, to know their weaknesses, and finally determine how to lethally annihilate them without spattering their brains across the walls in a hail of hot brass. _

_His life had not mattered to him then and still didn't matter now, his life was worthless to him, if he made a fatal flaw and was slain for it then so be it. This was why he almost gave his life for Ed, because Ed's life mattered, would always be held to higher esteem then his would ever be. _

_This was why, as he had lain dying in a tepid pool of blood, and shattered glass that he almost lost himself to the abyss of death, gladly paying the toll for Ed's life with his own. But just as he was about to be swallowed by that welcoming blackness, he had been hauled back into a world full of bright lights and vivid, agonizing pain. For the briefest of moments he had thought that he had been cast into the Inferno by a vengeful archangel for not holding true to his promise on guarding Ed. _

_He had tried to speak, to repent for his sin, but the face peering down at him was not that of a sneering demon, but rather it was a face swathed in white. A burning glare of a flashlight seared across his vision, and he had tried to open his mouth only to find that he couldn't, panic began to pitch through him and he arched his back. But he was strapped down, unable to move, he fought his restraints, almost screaming, choking on the tube that had been shoved down his throat. _

_The doctor drew away from him and he felt a sharp sting in his arm_

…_then nothing. _

_When he opened his eyes again he was in a hospital room, the steady beeps and whirs of monitors spinning their mechanical song against his ears. On the bedside table next to him was a cell phone so slim that he at first he didn't notice it until it started to vibrate. With agonizing slowness he reached for the device already knowing whose voice he was going to hear on the other side._

_Now, he sat beside lover's hospital bed his fingers entwined with Ed's, who had not woken since he had been brought in, half dead and barley breathing. He was lucky paramedics had come when they did, during the chaos of the explosion's Ed had been shot twice in the chest. And while Gin had been guarding his body the redhead's lungs had been slowly filling with blood. _

_There had been long, intense hours that had seemed to have stretched into eternity as Ed repeatedly crashed and was revived. The surgeons had decided to induce a coma, so that his whole body could heal properly, so he didn't have to deal with the pain. _

_That had been four days ago. _

_The blond bowed his head and gently kissed the heirs long fingers. Tightly clasped in his other hand were Ed's dog tags,_

_"I know you wont…understand this Ed…,"_

_He swallowed thickly opening his mouth then closing it as grief tightened its vicious hold around his throat. He ran his thumb along Ed's index finger fighting to find the right words,_

_"Remember when I said...I said…that…that I jus…couldn't risk you?_

_Unshed tears, that were too proud to fall, glistened in his eyes and he fought to keep his voice steady, _

_"Well...that's what I've been doin...I've been riskin you…lyin and cheatin…and it…I…almos…got you killed,"_

_He closed his eyes tight, shaking in his despair, and drew in a deep breath_

_"Neva should have…let us get this far…I was fuckin stupid for thinkin that I could have escaped what I had become…what I am,"_

_He untangled his hand from Ed's and pulled something out of the inner pocket of his suit. A pair of dog tags glimmered in the dim lights of the hospital room; Gin unclasped the chain and slid one of the pieces of metal off, then did the same to Ed's. The ethereal tinkling sound metal mingled with machine's keeping Ed alive. _

_He gently placed Ed's dog tags back onto the table. _

_Then __he grasped Ed's hand in own again and leaned forward whispering in the redheads ear,_

_"I love you Eddie baby…remember that…I love you until the day I am taken from this earth, and cast into the next" _

_He leaned forward and softly kissed his lover, and for a few moments thought that his soul was going to shatter. He trailed a gentle line of kisses from the corner of Ed's mouth, past his jaw, and stopped at his neck. He stayed close to Ed for as long as he could stand, inhaling a scent that drove him wild and that enthralled him. It was amusing that even the sterile smell of the hospital could not choke out the under tones of expensive cologne and money that seemed to have permeated into Ed's being. Tears did fall this time, and he choked on his own breath, he pressed a gentle kiss to Ed's throat one last time then pulled back, and silently left the room._

_As he slid out into the hallway he tucked the dog tag that he had taken from Ed's chain into his pocket. And began making his way down the long corridor, the cold night air welcomed him as he strode out of the hospital. In his pocket the new cell phone chimed to life, the ICA logo flashed once then died. He flicked the device open, _

_"Good evening forty-six Glad to see your back with us" _

_End of Unknown Unknowns. _


End file.
